Deceptive Appearances
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, has been keeping secrets and it's time for some of them to come out. This is not the Harry everyone thought they knew, appearances can be deceiving. Almost nonexistent slash.
1. Melody of Secrets

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

I used to have Flaw's Only the Strong in here until stories with songs in them started to get pulled. I don't need to have this account pulled.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 1:_ Melody of Secrets_

The summer holidays had just begun and Severus Snape couldn't have been happier. It meant months of quiet, student free time. Well almost. One student had been allowed to stay over the summer holidays though he couldn't bring himself to care. It actually pleased him that he would get to see more of this student, not that he would ever admit it. Not that he would ever reveal that behind the façade of a Death Eater lurked—a snuffling sound made him pause. Drawing his wand Severus warily snuck into the corridor the noise was coming from.

It was Fluffy. No not fluffy as in soft, but Fluffy as in Hagrid's three headed dog, the dog that had once tasted the flesh of his leg causing him to limp for a week. The Fluffy that had just caught a whiff of his fresh scent and began to drool in hunger. The damn thing had once tasted his flesh and now wanted more. Severus dropped his wand with a clatter as three heads swung his way and ran, Fluffy letting loose a deep baying sound that let the world know that he had found his quarry and was giving chase. They ran.

Severus was tiring and was coming upon a part of the dungeons from which there would be no escape from the dog. In his panic he had allowed himself to be trapped. How to stop the mad beast now that he didn't have his wand? What did that brute Hagrid do to calm the Cerberus. Severus scoffed despite the danger, the simpleton probably rocked it and sang it lullabies. His eyes widened. That was it! Music! But he had no instruments and was finally cornered. There was no choice than. Severus opened his mouth and began to sing, his dark and silky voice luring the overgrown dog into slumber. The problem now, there was no way past the dog that filled the corridor with its bulk. The only way would be to climb over it and the beast would surely wake. Damn it but he had to drop his wand. Severus sung on and prayed someone would find him soon.

_(Insert stanza one of Flaw's Only the Strong)_

He was wandering around the dungeons. Sure he didn't have many fond memories of being down there but he felt at home in the dungeons, something his friends wouldn't understand. They never seemed to feel the urge to seek solitude like he did, they despised the dungeons which was perhaps why he loved them. A familiar song sung in a seductive voice drew his attention and he followed it, allowed it to pull him in.

_(Insert refrain and next stanza)_

The sight he came upon was shocking. A cornered Severus Snape crooning to Fluffy to keep the dog asleep. And by the sound of the professor's voice it wasn't the first song he had gone through and he wouldn't last much longer. Softly he added his own voice to the mix as he stepped forward, the familiar lyrics rolling off his tongue as he bravely stroked the head nearest to him.

_(refrain, stanza, refrain)_

Severus' voice faltered and he stopped singing, allowing the pure yet sorrowful notes of his companion's voice to keep the song going.

_(ending of song)_

He let the last note fade out but instead of picking up with another song he kept rubbing one of Fluffy's heads.

"Hey boy" he whispered softly as the three heads awoke "what are you doing here, huh? Hagrid's been looking for you."

He locked his vivid eyes with those on the head he was currently petting, attracting all of the dog's attention.

"Go Fluffy" he said sternly, pointing down the corridor "go to Hagrid and leave Professor Snape alone."

The dog whimpered as if cowed by some great force and left, not sparing Severus a glance.

Severus straightened himself and gathered his disheveled robes about himself.

"Thanks Potter" he said sincerely before sweeping off through the dungeons in search of his wand and a stiff drink.

Harry could only stare after the man. The masculine scent of his professor teased at his nose and the memory of the silky voice singing still echoed through his head. A small smilequirked across Harry Potter's lips as he decided to head for the lake to meditate. Staying at Hogwarts for the summer had just gotten even better and it seemed that the potions master wasn't such a greasy git after all. In fact his hair wasn't greasy at all but rather silky like his voice. Harry didn't even realize the path his thoughts were following as he sat down upon a rock at the edge of the lake staring out at the beauty around him as he allowed his thoughts to wander and then become blank.

Harry was still sitting like that when Hagrid found him as he made his way toward the castle for dinner.

"'ello Harry" he boomed and Harry drew himself from the depths of him mind to smile back at the half-giant.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry said softly "what are you doing?"

"Thanks fer findin' Fluffy earlier. I'm headin' ter dinner o' course" Hagrid said, hauling Harry to his feet "an' that's where yeh should be, not starin' at nothin' like a ruddy Centaur."

Harry followed Hagrid to the castle but did not bother to correct the half-giant; he hadn't been staring at nothing but had instead been basking in the waves of magic that undulated about him as he studied their vibrant colors. Ever since this ability had manifested Harry had studied it to discover what the different streams meant and through understanding them his knowledge and ability in magic had grown phenomenally. It made learning how to cast a spell much easier after he had seen it performed correctly, he could more easily block curses now as he knew what type of magic was being sent at him, and he was even beginning to figure out how to deconstruct the spells into harmless energy. He had also been able to harness wild magic, or accidental magic as the Ministry called it, into wandless magic. You just had to realize that magic was all around you as well as inside you and a wand was merely a manipulative tool for those who did not have firm control over magic.

Magic was limitless Harry had realized, it was only the mind that set the limits and perhaps, in the case of some witches and wizards, the wand that hampers their potential. Such had been the case for Harry until he learned to balance the magic in and around him with the fiery phoenix core of his wand. He had almost burnt his wand out a few times by pouring too much magic into it. Harry smirked slightly, it also hadn't hurt that he had infused his wand with a second core and bound it with his own blood. Not that anyone realized that he had been up to these things; there was one advantage to acting like the Gryffindor Golden Boy, no one suspected that he would ever be up to anything. Harry started guiltily as he realized that they had reached the castle and he hadn't heard a word that Hagrid had said.

"Nice talking to you Hagrid" Harry told the half-giant, already walking away from his supposed first friend in the wizarding world "I'll see you later, maybe come visit tomorrow if I don't get caught up in my work."

Hagrid made a motion as if to stop Harry and have him go to the Great Hall for dinner, but Harry was already heading around the corner. He didn't feel like going to the Great Hall to eat where he would be the center of the teacher's attention. It also drove him insane how someone would start a conversation, realize he was there, and then change the subject abruptly as if they couldn't openly converse about anything in front of him. He had had enough of that and decided that the kitchens would be a better place to eat and would allow him to avoid any prying questions sent his way.

With the ease of long practice Harry found himself in front of the portrait of a bowl of fruit and was tickling the squirming pear. The pear turned into a door knob and Harry opened the door to the lovely aromas of the food prepared by the house-elves and found his legs being compressed by the battiest of them all.

"Hey Dobby, how have you been?" Harry asked casually as he always did.

Dobby's ears perked and the tennis ball eyes widened "fine Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is fine. Harry Potter sir is such a great wizard, he is, asking how poor Dobby is. What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter sir?"

Expertly Harry detangled himself from Dobby "could you get me some food please? I'm a bit hungry but I don't want to go to the Hall to eat."

Almost immediately Harry was pushed into a chair and a laden table was set before him as bowing house-elves backed away to give him space to eat.

"Thank you" Harry called after them and noticed that the table was filled with his favorite foods.

It was a bit gratifying to know that even though their were hundreds of students at Hogwarts the house-elves still knew what foods he liked, or maybe it was just Dobby that knew. What ever the reason Harry dug hungrily into the food and lost himself in the book he had pulled from his pocket and enlarged.

Harry was just starting on his dessert when the door to the kitchens opened behind him and he heard the house-elves fall into the routine given to anyone visiting the kitchens. He also didn't have to hear the house-elves address the person to know that it was professor Snape. After all, what other teacher would Dumbledore send after him?

"Enjoying yourself Potter" the voice was a silken draw that revealed none of the emotions the Potions Master was feeling.

"Good evening professor" Harry returned cordially "I am finding my meal most enjoyable, would you care to join me for dessert as it seems the Headmaster is making you miss yours to come find me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but did indeed join Harry at the table and accepted a dessert from one of the numerous house-elves. He had noticed that over this past year the boy had been acting more Slytherin-like than Gryffindor, but then the boy had thrown his theories out the window by going to the Department of Mysteries at the end of this last school year to chase down his mutt of a godfather. That act had been pure Gryffindor. And yet here the boy was reading a heavy tome written in what appeared to be an ancient runic language and had immediately recognized that he had been sent to look for him by the Headmaster. The boy had also issued a very Slytherin-like invitation when he had asked him to join him for dessert. Such an enigma.

"Something wrong professor?"

Harry's voice broke through the man's revive and Harry found himself on the receiving end of a pointed look.

Surprisingly Harry was answered.

"For someone who is supposed to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy you sure are acting like a Slytherin. You managed to lose Hagrid earlier when he was to bring you to dinner and then you realize that I was sent to look for you. A Gryffindor wouldn't have noted such things; they would have only reacted and most likely done what they were expected to do even if they didn't know the expectations were there."

Harry smirked "that's pretty blunt coming from the Head of Slytherin house. Yet there is no reason not to tell you since I doubt you would reveal this to Dumbledore. Dumbledore may have you set up as a pawn, neatly tucked away on his side of the field to be used as he sees fit, but there is still that spark of sly rebellion in you, a spark he doesn't see. Did you ever think that perhaps I am truly Slytherin at heart but merely use the Gryffindor Golden Boy facade as an act because it is what everyone expects and it allows me more freedom than I would get if I was to show my true colors?"

Harry gave Severus time to mull over what he had just said. What he had told the man was true, he had always been a Slytherin but had realized on that trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid that he was expected to be a Gryffindor and problems would arise if he wasn't. He hadn't needed the suspicion being Sorted into Slytherin would bring upon him and so had 'begged' the hat to put him in Gryffindor. It had worked and here he was, sitting over dessert with the one professor in the entire school that gave most every student nightmares, and they were discussing Slytherin tactics versus Gryffindor nature. There must be a slight bit of irony in there somewhere. Finally the silence was broken.

"Be that as it may it is a good thing you were not placed in Slytherin even if you hadn't been expected to go to Gryffindor. The Slytherins would have murdered you in your sleep first year."

Harry couldn't help it; he threw his head back and laughed. Surely Snape couldn't be that blind; for it was either that or they were just too damn good. This next was going to blow Snape a new asshole.

"Why would my friends even want to try and murder me?"

Well, there wasn't any sign of a new asshole that he could see but Harry was now sitting across from one very shocked professor. Alas, if only he had a camera, he would make millions! He didn't think he had ever seen Snape so shocked, not even the time he had discovered his hair was on fire, courtesy of Crabbe and Goyle. Now that was a pair of friends, they had been willing to set Snape's hair on fire after the professor had pissed him off during class one day. Harry couldn't believe they had done that for him, he had only been joking after all. It had been worth it though when the backstabbing Ronald Weasley had been blamed for the whole fiasco. Severus regained his composure quickly; years of spying taught a person a few handy tricks.

"Friends?"

There went the raised eyebrow again.

"You are friends with the Slytherins that insult and hex you as well as your two tagalongs? Friends with the children whose parents try and kill you as often as possible in the name of the Dark Lord?"

Harry stood and gathered his book then, it was time to end this conversation and give the professor a chance to really think on what he had learned without giving away anything else that he didn't have to "appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

**_Repost: April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	2. When Enemies Act Civil

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 2:_ When Enemies Act Civil_

Harry wasn't seen the next day at all until near evening when he came in for dinner. This time it was McGonagall that met him at the door. Evidently Dumbledore had realized that Hagrid just wasn't enough.

"There you are Potter" she said briskly "where have you been all day? You can't just wander off; precautions must be taken even if you are safe here."

Harry cast his eyes downward as if he was just realizing that he had done something wrong. He half-heartedly gestured to the broom in his hand and the book in his other.

"I was flying for a bit but decided to read instead. I didn't mean to cause anyone worry."

His voice held the exact tone McGonagall wanted to hear, one that was slightly repentant and sheepish; a well practiced tone in his case.

"Well come along then Potter" McGonagall continued, a slight smile on her face now "it's time for dinner in the Hall."

The stress on the word Hall wasn't lost on Harry and to buy himself a bit more time he gestured to the things in his hand again "is it okay if I run these up to my rooms first?"

Receiving the go ahead, Harry left McGonagall and headed towards the suite of rooms that were his to use during the summer; he had a feeling the rooms brought him closer under the watchful eyes of some of the teachers instead of leaving him in the isolated Gryffindor Tower. He waited until after he had hissed the password to the Firewinder King Cobra that guarded his rooms and had shut the portrait firmly before allowing a smirk to cross his face. The Defense book in his hand stayed the same unless you counted the pages turning into correspondence sheets from his true friends, but the broom had melted into a wicked-sharp sword.

It was graceful and well balanced, the long and thin silver blade honed to a sharp edge. Runes of power were engraved along the blade in a language few could recognize and almost none could read in this day unless they were given the privilege to learn the art. The hilt was also a thing of beauty. It was wrapped in expensively cured black Dragon hide that was soft to the touch and allowed for a comfortable grip and serpents twined out from the hilt to form an enchanted guard that kept others from using the personalized blade. At the very end of the hilt one of the serpent's head formed a pommel and an emerald stone shot through with black onyx rested in the open mouth. It was Slytherin's sword and he had magically reforged it himself under the watchful eyes of his fencing master whom he had just come back from having a lesson with in the Forbidden Forest; it was a feat only another Parselmouth could have accomplished.

Harry had never felt as alive as he did when he fenced and Lucius Malfoy was a Master of the Art. He was teaching both Harry and Draco all he knew in hopes that they would be able to carry along the pureblood tradition that few honored anymore. To Harry's disappointment Draco hadn't been able to come that day with his father to meet Harry in the forest for a lesson, but Lucius had brought the charmed book for him. While to others it looked to merely be a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts, to the eyes of Harry and those privileged to own one of the linked copies the pages were correspondence parchments. Inside was a piece of parchment for each of Harry's Slytherin friends and other people he needed to stay in contact with but it would seem suspicious if he wrote to them by owl post or was seen contacting them in any way.

Seeing that he could linger at least a moment longer Harry open the 'Defense book' to the page with an archaic symbol inscribed on top with a dragon curled under it. In an elegant hand Harry scrawled _'I missed kicking your ass in fencing Dray. I will write more later when I have time. Take care and tell Narcissa I will write her as well.' _Satisfied that the message would have to do for now Harry tapped the archaic symbol and watched the writing fade away into the parchment before shrinking the book and slipping it into his pocket where it rested against some other odds and ends. One last look around the rooms and a wave of his hand had the sword once again looking like a broom and neatly stored away, he had to hurry down to dinner now before another watchdog was sent after him. It wouldn't do to make Dumbledore suspicious when he still needed to manipulate the man and manipulations worked better when you had a persons' trust.

Dinner was a silent affair and Harry felt as if once again all eyes were on him. By now he was almost wishing that he had defied the veiled hints and took his meal elsewhere once again. It would have been more comfortable than this even if he didn't really want to deal with the repercussions. Giving up on pretending to eat but knowing he couldn't make an exit quite yet Harry pulled a shrunken potion's text out of his pocket and used his wand to enlarge it. At least while he was in Hogwarts he was able to use his wand without fear of another mockery of a Ministry trial, Dumbledore had told him this the day summer term started as if he was handing Harry a great and magnanimous gift he should be grateful for. He also knew that he was expected to use this 'privilege' to prepare for the upcoming war against Voldemort where he was the hope of the wizarding world. A few of the teachers spared a glance at him at the most, not really caring what he was up to but keeping a watchful eye on him nonetheless.

They probably assumed he was reading a text on Defense for he imagined that they would show more shock if they realized it was a tome on Potions, a class he normally showed no interest in and was reputed to fail dismally at. Yet unlike what most thought Harry was very good at Potions, not quite High-Master material, but he could brew many complicated potions without any outside aide. So far it had just been to his advantage to only hand in mediocre work and not show his true potential, the same went for most of his other classes as well. Of course there were a few potions that were determined to elude his comprehension and the Nevestigo Draught was one of them. There must be some trick to it that he was missing, something simple, something that the author didn't mention in the book. Perhaps if he actually tried to brew it he would be able to spot the problem, he hadn't gotten beyond analyzing the text yet for a solution, or perhaps—it was worth a shot after all.

Leaning around Professor McGonagall Harry spoke "Excuse me Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could ask you about a potion. I'm reading about it in this text here but it seems as if the author missed something and to brew the potion this way would result in an explosion."

The other professors had gone silent and a few even leaned forward with interest to see what would happen. Whether this was a reaction to the fact that Harry was speaking in a somewhat knowledgeable tone on the subject of potions, was discussing potions at all, or the fact that he had dared to address the one Professor that held a personal vendetta against him for the simple reason that he was his father's son. Harry sat calmly as the Professor's dark gaze rose from his plate to meet his own emerald stare.

"Bring the text here Potter" Snape said calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening and motioned for Harry to take the empty seat next to him that the Defense teacher would normally occupy.

Harry gracefully complied and sat silently as conversation slowly resumed at the table around him and Snape, courtesy of one of Snape's patented glares. Severus meanwhile was quickly running his eyes over the ingredients and brewing instructions, not showing any reaction to the name of the potion or the fact that it was supposed to make the drinker unable to be traced by tracking spells, before flipping to the books cover to read the title. When he spoke it was softly so that even Dumbledore would be hard pressed to discover what they were talking about without being obvious in his spying.

"This is a decent tome you have on potions here Potter though there are many inconsistencies within its pages" Snape began "and you are correct in realizing that following the instructions would result in a ruined potion as well as an explosion. You will find many of the Potions in this book seem incorrect. It is not sure whether the author did this on purpose to separate the incompetent from the Masters and to make those brewing the potion's think about their actions and the consequences or whether the author did not know the subject matter. For this potion to be brewed correctly you must add two shredded Jabberknoll feathers after the flobberworm mucus and stir counter clockwise for an even minute."

Harry found himself absorbing the knowledge the professor was giving him but to be on the safe side he fished a quill out of his pocket and penned the instructions in with an elegant hand that was not usually present in his school work. He did not notice the slightly appraising, and perhaps dare we say approving, glance Snape gave him. The moment he finished inscribing the instructions Harry found that the Potions Master had once again taken possession of his book and then his quill. Turning to the contents page Snape began to mark asterisks next to the names of most of the potions, occasionally flipping the pages and reading through the instructions before flipping back and marking a few more potions. A few minutes later Snape nodded in satisfaction and closed the book before handing it and the quill back to Harry.

"I have marked all the incorrect potions in the book and believe you would find it in your best interests to research them. We will discuss the first ten after dinner in a week's time."

Snape turned back to his dinner then and Harry knew a dismissal when it was given. Harry loitered long enough after that to indulge in a bowl of chocolate pudding before standing and excusing himself from the Great Hall. That had went better than he ever could have expected.

It cheered Harry immensely when he got back to his rooms to find that Draco had written back and a few others had initiated conversations with him. Blaise was as knowledgeable as ever; Crabbe and Goyle were being their witty selves, the stupidity act was just that; and Draco knew what to say to cheer him up even if he hadn't let the blond know he was depressed.

_'There is no way you could kick my ass as you so uncouthly put it scar-head' _Dray wrote _'Father says the muggle lover has you on as short a leash as he can put you without actually chaining you to his bed. What do they think you are, a mutt like that so called godfather of yours? Though given your animagus forms--Sit boy! Beg! I'll be there for the next lesson though and you could always disappear for a few hours and conveniently find your way to Malfoy Manor. I'm sure mother would be all too delighted to fuss over her 'dark-haired son' and we could have the others over for Quidditch. At the very least they will have to let you out to go to Diagon Alley for you school things, they can't dare deny you that. And if they do deny you and will not allow you to go shopping for your own school things blow this damn cover you have assumed and show your true colors, the beautiful silver and green of Slytherin, to the wizarding world. It's time someone shoved their pompous heads out of their asses and made them realize what is really going on around them. Kick Mrs. Norris for me, Filch too if you think you can get away with it.' _

Harry smiled a true smile as he wrote back to his friends and then turned to the rolls of parchment that Hedwig had left for him while he was out. It seemed Hermione and Ron had written to him as well. Their letters were full of condolences and sympathy on his loss of 'Snuffles' and yet even while saying she was deeply sorry and knew how he was feeling about losing Sirius Hermione was still badgering him about doing his homework. At least Hermione's letters had something behind them, a purpose; Ron's were simply empty and meant nothing to him. Wouldn't it shock his two supposedly best friends if they knew he wasn't grieving for Sirius, only pretending to? Wouldn't it shock them to know that he hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries for Sirius but to get a hold of the prophecy and had used the Sirius reason as an excuse when they had badgered him about it? His saving people reputation had come in handy, but then most everything he had ever done since coming to Hogwarts had a purpose even if it did labele him as the epitome of Gryffindor; he had a mask to keep intact after all. As for Sirius, he hadn't really known the man after all and from what he had seen realized that there was nothing dependable about him. And then there was the way he had treated Snape and the other Slytherins while he was at Hogwarts. Sirius had been a petty man that did not deserved to be idolized.

Harry could never forgive the juvenile man for acting as he had towards the very people who had cared for Harry when his family and the people that were supposed to be there for him weren't. Harry had been livid when he found out about Sirius endangering Snape during the one full moon but it had been nothing compared to his rage when he found out that Sirius had almost managed to kill Lucius when the Malfoy scion had come to Sirius under a banner of truce the very night Harry himself was being born to warn of Voldemort targeting the Potters; not that Sirius had known it was Lucius, but that was no excuse either. A banner of truce was sacred and not to be reneged on. Funny how the Gryffindors were flaunted as the true and just people of the wizarding world when Harry found more to despise in them than he did in the Slytherins who were reputed to be Dark Lords and Dark Lord followers in the making.

Calming himself before he allowed his internal emotions to get the best of him Harry strode to the window and launched his lithe body out of it, changing as he went into a black falcon with reddish highlights across the feathers of his powerful wings and a lightening-like slash of gold across his chest. He soared high above the ramparts, reveling in the feeling of freedom as his sharp emerald green eyes scoured the world about him, glowing unnaturally. There was a power behind his eyes, one that unconsciously came to him and even though the falcon was not necessarily a night creature his eyes easily pierced the darkness with an uncanny sight. One powerful sweep of his wings was followed by another and soon he was flying high above everything, soaring off into the night and past the wards surrounding Hogwarts without being detected. An hour or perhaps more passed with nothing on Harry's mind except the joy of flight and his destination that was fast approaching in a blur of warm and welcoming lights. With a well focused thought one of the windows opened for him and he tucked in his massive wings to dive through the opening, his sharp talons uncurling so that he could land on the owl perch inside the room.

For a moment Harry teetered there, the swift force of such a landing unbalancing him before he gave a small hop up and out to enable himself to transform. Harry sighed happily as he looked around himself, a pair of black silken pajama bottoms were already laid out for him in welcome. Gratefully he slipped out of his robe and clothes and pulled on the loose trousers, reveling in the feel of silk against his flesh before he climbed into the turned back bed. The house-elves sure were efficient even when he wasn't expected. He was tempted to tell the others that he had arrived to stay the night but it was late and they would probably have all retired by now. At least they would get a surprise when he joined them the next morning for breakfast; he had a long-standing agreement with the house-elves which ensured that the little creatures wouldn't let the others know when he was here so that he could surprise them, they could be mischievous little buggers when it suited them.

* * *

**_Repost: April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	3. A Bit Unexpected

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 3:_ A Bit Unexpected_

Lucius was the first down to breakfast the next morning as always, knowing that his wife and son would soon follow in order to spend a bit of time with him before he had to head off to the Ministry. And as was routine a smiling house-elf met him at the doorway to the dining room with a steaming mug of coffee. Said cup of coffee almost went crashing to the floor though when Lucius caught sight of the raven-haired, emerald-eyed boy sitting at the table as if he belonged there, enjoying his breakfast as if nothing was wrong. A small smile traced its way across the aristocratic Malfoy features, the boy had surprised them yet again and by judging the grin on his surrogate sons face the child knew it.

"Lucius, what are you doing just standing in the doorway like that" Narcissa's melodious voice spoke out softly from behind him "is something the—"

Lucius had moved aside so that his wife could see inside the dining room.

"—Harry" Narcissa cried out warmly as she swept regally forward to hug Harry "I'm so glad to see you. When did you get here? Does Draco know yet?"

"Obviously not mother" Draco drawled from next to his father "I hadn't expected him to slip away from his watch dogs and follow through with my suggestion to come home quite so quickly."

A mock frown of disappointment crossed Harry's features "well if I'm so obviously not wanted now I can leave and come back later—"

Draco pulled Harry into a brotherly hug that neither would dare give in public as appearances must be kept, not only of them being 'enemies' but the Malfoy's adhered strictly to the rules of pureblooded etiquette when in public.

"You're not going anywhere you git, you're staying right here and having breakfast with us at the very least."

Lucius was the next to come forward and pull Harry to him in a fatherly hug "how long do you think you can stay before someone becomes suspicious of your absence?"

Harry shook his head sadly "not too long after breakfast I'm afraid. As it was so elegantly put the old fool keeps me on a tight leash whenever he can."

Narcissa made a noise of disappointment; it wasn't often that both Harry and Draco were at home. They would have officially adopted Harry a long time ago if the bastard Dumbledore hadn't taken measures to ensure that no one could remove Harry from his relatives without first going through him. And with the Dark Mark having once been on Lucius' arm even though Harry had charmed it invisible by using complex spells in parseltongue so that those not bearing the Dark Mark couldn't see it, no one would believe that he did not support Voldemort and had actually been a spy during the first uprising since he hadn't reported to any of the major known powers in the war. Lucius was his own man and Malfoy pride prevented him from bowing down to an insane megalomaniac without a bloody damn good reason; protecting his family and himself by feigning loyalty in order to spy on Voldemort was the only reason he had taken the mark.

"We will just have to make the best of what time you can spend with us then" Narcissa stated cheerfully, her next words drawing a smile from Harry "and we will have to do our best to free you from Dumbledore's machinations even if it means hiring someone to kidnap you."

A delicious breakfast filled with comfortable conversation ensued, Narcissa occasionally running her fingers through the lengthening strands of Harry's unruly hair commenting that she liked him growing his hair out and was glad he didn't plaster his hair with gel like Draco used to. The comment drew a glare from Draco before the blonde stuck his tongue out childishly. Once breakfast was over with Lucius excused himself to head to work and Narcissa went to prepare herself to head over to the Parkinson's for tea and left Harry and Draco to engage in a fierce round of sparring. In keeping with tradition both boys saluted each other with their blades then clashing them once up and once down before assuming a ready stance with their swords pointing down to the ground and slightly behind them. An unseen signal passed and Draco launched himself forward with a flurry of thrusts which Harry parried, dancing around Draco while looking for an opening. Draco was pure aggression with a sword and while Harry also favored a similar technique he was using this duel to study the moves of his opponent; pure aggression would not always win in the clash of blades, tactics and strategic planning were needed as well.

All too soon Harry and Draco had to call their duel to a draw and saluted each other as they worked on keeping their breathing even. Fencing was both an art and a battle to them and control was a necessary factor that needed to be employed. Glancing at his watch Harry realized that he had just enough time to say goodbye to Narcissa before he had to be back at Hogwarts, they wouldn't miss him over breakfast but if he wasn't seen by lunch someone would come looking. They found Narcissa waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and after quick but loving hugs Harry and Draco transformed and raced to the apparition point, paws thudding across the soft grasses that coated the land of Malfoy Manor. At the apparition point the black wolf with vivid green eyes and a silver lightening bolt across its muzzle transformed back into a human only to be jumped upon playfully by a grey panther.

"And you tell me to sit and heel" Harry murmured shoving Draco off of him and straightening his robes "I think you're the one that needs the obedience training, or at the very least a leash."

The panther slunk off of Harry and pretended to pout before batting at him with a paw.

"I know, I know" Harry groaned "I need to get out of here. I wish you guys could just adopt me and be done with it, screw the rest of the Wizarding world."

It was with sad eyes that the unusual looking panther watched the boy disappear with the softest touches of magic before sauntering with a lonesome gait back to the house while no more than a mere instant later Harry appeared in a shadowed corner of Hogwart's library. Yes, he had apparated straight into Hogwarts even though it was thought to be impossible, but Harry Potter was a master of the impossible. He also had not apparated as normal witches and wizards did. He had apparated silently upon the waves of magic, allowing his body to flow with the waves and break up to become part of the magic.

When they apparated, other witches and wizards would force their complete bodies from one place to another, running the risk of splinching. This created a vacuum in the air around them both where they disappeared and then reappeared resounding in a loud crack. Harry's form of travel was silent and much more suited to one that employed stealth in their movements. Elemental traveling would also enable him to bypass through Hogwarts' wards as he became part of the Earthly surroundings and was not recognized as a being to be kept out, but the elements took more power and without showing proper respect and having a firm control over what he was doing the elements could backfire and harm him severely. It was so much safer to become a part of the pure magic surrounding him since as a wizard magic was just as much a part of him as his flesh and blood.

Harry sat down at the table in the corner he had appeared in, a place he had claimed as his own where he could freely study without Ron or Hermione or anyone else questioning him. It was also an inconspicuous place to run into some of his Slytherin friends. Then adopting a studious air the young Potter pulled out the potions text Professor Snape had went over the night before and began going through the first potion marked. Hours passed and he had only gotten through two of the potions that due to their placement at the beginning of the book were some of the easier ones. He was currently working on the Bezovis Potion and while he couldn't see anything wrong with the instructions he knew he had read something about it before.

Sighing he slipped his glance over the many books pertaining to potions now cluttering the table, he had summoned them from all over the library but none seemed to be what he needed. Unless—calling himself a million kinds of fool Harry realized that there was one book in this library that would have a lot of the answers in it and save him the trouble of cross-referencing two or three different texts. Within seconds the book Moste Potente Potions was zooming across the library to him. He had discovered, quite by accident, that there was a way around the alarms in the restricted section. The alarms only went off if a book was physically carried through the wards without Madam Pince's authorizing signature, so if the book was summoned there was nothing to set off the alarms. Of course the person summoning the book also had to have enough power to force their will through the minor detection wards.

"Bezovis, Bezovis " Harry murmured as he ran a finger quickly through the list of potions listed "here it is! Bezovis: see Vivari Potion."

Page 1075 yielded the answers he sought. The Bezovis Potions was rendered ineffective unless mixed with five drops of the Vivari Potion after it had cooled and the Vivari Potion was more potent if brewed upon the night of the new moon due to the fact that the potion was supposed to revive the drinker's life-force or magical reserve. Quickly Harry scrawled this notation on the page for the Bezovis Potion in his book and closed it. For the first day having three of the potions corrected wasn't that bad and Harry was ready to do something else. Banishing the books back to their proper places, it wouldn't do for Madam Pince to get suspicious when he was currently the only student in residence, Harry left the library contemplating hunting down Peeves. The mischievous poltergeist was always up for some fun, especially if it involved chaos and mayhem. He ran into Professor Flitwick first.

"Hello Mr. Potter" the small man greeted him cheerfully "you just missed lunch I'm afraid."

"I wasn't all that hungry Professor" he replied, which wasn't quite true, he had asked Dobby to bring him some sandwiches so he didn't have to go to the hall and quit working on his research.

Professor Flitwick took a few more steps down the hall before turning back to Harry.

"Are you busy right now Mr. Potter? I was going to do some work around the classroom and work on some charms. Would you like to help?"

Harry shrugged "sure Professor, I'll help."

Harry figured that he might as well work with Flitwick for a little while, there was always the chance of learning something new even offhandedly, and Flitwick was one of the few teachers he knew wasn't trying to act as his professor and keep an eye on him. The Charms professor was too open for such a thing and Harry couldn't remember seeing him at any Order meetings in the past. In the end it did turn out to be an amusing afternoon and Harry found himself heading to dinner in a good mood. They had spent some time rearranging the room and Flitwick had taught him a few housekeeping spells that would come in handy if he ever got sent back to the Dursley's, not that he planned on staying there if he did.

Flitwick had also turned out to be very knowledgeable in spells useful for pranking. The little man had even winked at Harry before teaching him some of these as if to say that he wouldn't tell if he recognized the spells in use during the school year. They had spent the last hour or so when done their work discussing some more advanced charms and the theory behind them while sipping Butterbeer. Harry was sort of wishing that he had talked more to the man besides during classroom discussions in previous years and had felt slightly pleased when the man had mentioned that he would have made a good Ravenclaw if the Sorting Hat hadn't put him in Gryffindor. Harry didn't bother mentioning that if he had allowed the Hat to put him in Slytherin that he would have been as close to being a Ravenclaw as one could without actually being sorted into the noble house of knowledge. It was ironic how similar Ravenclaws and Slytherins were except that Ravenclaws desired knowledge for knowledge's sake while Slytherins desired knowledge to compliment their cunning nature so that they weren't taken advantage of.

* * *

**_Repost: _****_April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	4. The Sweetest Sixteen

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 4:_ The Sweetest Sixteen_

The week was drawing to a close and Harry had finally finished the last of the potions he had to have done for his meeting with Professor Snape that evening. He had been alternating between working on that assignment, completing his homework, and researching various types of magics throughout the week. He had also become a regular visitor to the charms corridor. Professor Flitwick was a wellspring of knowledge when it came to magic and was working with Harry on dueling, the professor having been a dueling champion when he was younger.

It was also hard to imagine, but Flitwick was a prankster at heart and having found a kindred spirit in Harry it became so that pranks could be sprung without warning and no one was safe. Of course the teachers had learned to expect the occasional prank from Filius during the holidays when the man got bored, but things had stepped up now that the charms master had found a prankster protégé; the twins hadn't had enough finesse to satisfy Filius and therefore he had never approached them to give them lessons. Then there were the occasional discussions Harry got into with Professor Snape. Both student and teacher had been able to be surprisingly civil with each other and would talk seriously about many topics, not limiting themselves to magic but expanding to the muggle world and its technologies. Of course no one ever bore witness to this new civility, though it had been noted that Snape didn't belittle Harry as much anymore.

Then of course there were the times when Harry went off by himself to simply meditate or fly. Lucius and Draco had also come twice that week for them to continue with fencing lessons. Unfortunately Harry had yet to make it back to Malfoy Manor to stay another night and it made him slightly melancholy, at least Narcissa had written to him everyday about trifles to cheer him up and keep him connected with the family. He had also been keeping in close contact with the others through the charmed parchments and he was currently trying to get some of them to meet him in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest for a pick-up game of Quidditch. He had first suggested using the Chamber of Secrets, but even the Slytherins were a bit leery of the rumors they had heard of that place and when added to the truth—well, the place would have to be cleaned out first anyhow and there was no way Harry would be able to sneak six or seven people through Hogwarts without a teacher or the headmaster spotting them. The ones he hadn't bothered to write too often were Ron and Hermione, there really wasn't much he had to say to them at all except for vague pleasantries.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as he shifted his food around on his plate, occasionally managing to have a bite reach his mouth, when McGonagall came to stand over him.

"I would like a word with you after dinner Mr. Potter" she stated briskly before walking off towards her office.

Not seeing any reason to postpone talking to McGonagall, Harry rose and followed; it would be best to do this now anyhow so he wasn't late for meeting Professor Snape. Naturally McGonagall did not beat around the bush and once she was seated in a position of power behind her office desk and he in a chair in front of her she spoke.

"I have managed to convince Professor Snape to allow you into his NEWT potions class on a probation basis though I believe your maturity this summer is what has contributed to his slight bending of the rules. Had you scored another point or so on your written exam for Potions you would have made it into the class on your own. Don't mess things up and I hope this newfound maturity will continue over into your lessons, you need potions to qualify for Auror training."

Harry nodded, keeping his face straight "yes, ma'am."

He had suspected something like this would happen as the Professor had been hinting during a few of their conversations on potions that if Harry continued to show such a grasp and intuitive knowledge than he should be able to handle the more advanced theories taught after the OWLs. His assigning Harry to correct the instructions for the fouled potions was a test to see how hard Harry would dedicate to working on potions as well as to see how much he could understand; also it was a given that Harry would somehow end up brewing a few potions this summer under Snape's watchful eyes. But McGonagall wasn't finished with this meeting yet, and if possible she had grown even more stern looking and serious than usual.

"In addition the Headmaster has decided that there is more that can be done to help you protect yourself. He has asked me to instruct you in the way of the animagi. Becoming an animagus isn't easy, but Professor Dumbledore thinks you shall be able to successfully perform at this task citing that if you are capable of conjuring a corporeal patronus at thirteen then you will have little trouble assuming an animagus form. Be warned that I will tolerate no foolishness during instruction and you are to tell no one of these lessons. You will not try and give lessons to your friends either, the Headmaster and I are to be the only ones knowing that you are attempting the transformation. You will also agree to register your form with the Ministry of Magic when it is safe for you to do so. I will let you know when we will begin with your lessons. Dismissed."

Harry pretended to stare in shock for a moment before he stood abruptly and then left as McGonagall was determinedly working through the paperwork on her desk to postpone further conversation. It wasn't until Harry was halfway to the dungeons that he realized something. This was going to cut into even more of his precious free time and he was going to have to choose a form to use. That meant suppressing the magic involved with the animagus forms he had already achieved, the falcon and the wolf, and take the whole transformation one step at a time and make it seem as if he was struggling through the lessons so as not to arouse any suspicions in McGonagall or Dumbledore. This was going to be a lot more trouble than it was worth and a nice debate with Snape right now was sounding like a good way to relieve his frustrations since Draco wasn't around to fence with. Flying would work too, but he didn't want to think of the reprimands he would get from his keepers for flying outside at night.

He walked confidently in the dungeon room that served as Snape's office after a perfunctory knock.

"Right on time Mr. Potter" Snape said "It seems your meeting with Minerva did not delay you so that you missed our appointment."

It was blatantly obvious to him that the Master of Potions was fishing to find out what had been said even if he had to know that his acceptance of Harry into the NEWT Potions class had come up. Harry also saw no reason not to divulge that part of the meeting, and it would also help keep Snape from suspecting that anything else had been said.

"Professor McGonagall informed me that I have been allowed into your NEWT level Potions class on a probationary basis and I would like to thank you for giving me the chance sir."

Snape smirked "Yes, I had suspected something of the sort. I had expected her to inform you much earlier today though since she considered my agreement to take you on as a great coup. As it is she will have to tutor a few of my Slytherins in return. I do believe I will take great enjoyment in informing her at the end of this year that I would have accepted you in my NEWT level class regardless of her meddling based upon your work and show of comprehension this summer. It does make me wonder though why you have never shown such a level of skill during lessons in previous years."

Harry gave the professor a wry grin "have you ever tried to work effectively with Ron Weasley as your table partner. I spent more time focusing on keeping him from blowing us up than on my own potion, and you didn't exactly make things easy for me as well. You would criticize the Gryffindors work but you never explained what we were doing wrong or how to correct it."

"Point taken" Snape nodded seriously "and such problems will not be a hindrance in the NEWT level classes for there is no way I am allowing Weasley into my classroom even if he had achieved the correct level of competency and should desire to be present, a thing I highly doubt he would wish. As well I will be showing less animosity, for the students that have received an Outstanding in their Potions OWLs deserve the right to learn what I can teach them unlike the dunderheads I had to teach because it was a required course for up to fifth year."

A companionable three hours were spent then as they reviewed the Potions Harry had corrected and began brewing some potions Madam Pomfrey had requested for the Hospital Wing. Both worked silently and with precision, Snape silently acknowledging to himself that Potter did indeed have a place among those accepted into his sixth year Potions class. And if Potter was telling the truth then there wouldn't be any major problems with the Slytherins that had managed to make the cut; only Potter and Ms. Granger had made the class from Gryffindor, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came in on a different day. He had expected Ms. Granger to be in his class even though he had hoped against it; she had the book knowledge to continue, but her potions skills were barely average and if she hadn't practically memorized the texts assigned for the class she probably would not have done so well during the practical parts of the lesson.

Harry was still restless even if the time brewing potions in the dungeon had settled him a bit. The night was just too inviting to waste by going to sleep or sitting indoors waiting for lethargy to overtake him so he decided to go for a walk. The walking also enabled him to come to the decision to use a bobcat as his animagus form for his lessons with McGonagall. He had never attempted a feline form before and so it would make learning the transformation slightly more difficult for him; it was also a form he would not mind registering when compared to the choices of his wolf or falcon forms. His aimless wandering took him down across the grounds of Hogwarts where he walked along the edge of the lake until he was nearing the far side. The cool waves of the lake lapped slightly against the shore from where the giant squid was stirring things up with a rhythmic invitation. Impulse took over and Harry dove into the inviting depths, wandlessly transfiguring his clothes as he went. He swam for a while before playing with the giant squid a bit. He really didn't understand why people didn't like to swim when the squid was about, it was actually quite fun when the squid launched you high into the air and you went into a freefall toward the water. Though if the squid launched you too hard and too high the landing could hurt if you didn't turn into the dive right, he had learned that the hard way. Harry was just surfacing from one such dive when a playful tug caused him to go under, swallowing water. Harry growled when he saw his attacker.

"Damn mermaids" he mouthed causing bubbles to rising in a heavy stream toward the surface and amusing the mermaid greatly.

Ever since the second task of the tri-wizard tournament the mermaids had become fond of accosting him when he was in the lake. Knowing that he would not be allowed to surface without a fight Harry gave in and warped the magic around him to cause a partial transformation to occur in his body. He grew himself gills to allow for underwater breathing and formed his feet into a tail any merman would envy, but left his body from the waist up human; it was something he would never admit to being able to do as he found it slightly embarrassing for some reason. Reluctantly he swam with the mermaid to the underwater city and stayed for a bit before insisting that it was time for him to return to the world of land-dwellers.

Then before they could detain him further he turned and darted in and out of the plants and rocks within the lake, enticing the mermaids into a game of hide-and-seek that they would never win since he had magic at his disposal. Though he wouldn't admit it to them he liked swimming through their city, what he didn't like was how they decided when that was to be. With a fishy smile Harry shot through the water, heading for the moon shining overhead. He broke through the surface of the water in a huge leap and transformed again, this time into the aerial wonder that was the falcon, and flew towards the windows of his rooms and to his now anticipated rest.

**… … … … …**

The weeks began to pass by and soon it would be Harry's birthday as well as time to head back to Hogwarts, oh wait, he already was at Hogwarts. Nothing all that important to look forward to this year then. He would just be changing one empty prison for a prison full of people who didn't realize anything but their own petty problems and he would also have to go back to sleeping in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Perhaps he could make a petition to keep his summer rooms so that he didn't wake up his roommates in the tower with his 'vision induced nightmares'. Not that he had them anymore unless he wanted them to come. Occlumency had actually helped with that. At least he would be allowed to go to Diagon Alley soon; too bad it would have to be under the watchful eyes of the Weasley's and whatever Order members were his babysitters for the day.

Then there was the animagus training in which he had to put up with McGonagall everyday. It was even worse than being in class with her during the regular school year for her attention was focused solely on him and he had to pay attention even though he already knew how to become an animagus and could actually tell her how to shorten the process, but then again she couldn't see the magic around them so it probably wouldn't help. The first few lessons had been filled with boring meditations on his inner self which would have taken months longer except Harry had proven that he already knew how to meditate. Then he had been forced to swallow a disgusting potion that was to reveal his form. Harry manipulated the wild magic in the air so that the projection caused by the potion ignored all other possible forms for him except what he would look like as a bobcat. The image that showed was a dark ash-colored bobcat with light gold mixed in; his scar had shown up as a darker patch of fur above his clear, yet pale green eyes. From there it had been meditation exercises and practice on growing his fingernails and making small patches of fur grow on his hands. McGonagall probably would have made him work at an even slower rate, but Dumbledore wanted him able to fully transform by September 1st and so McGonagall was doing her best to see that it was so.

At least he had managed to sneak away to Malfoy Manor yesterday where his friends and surrogate family had gathered to throw him a birthday party. The food had been marvelous, the presents spectacular (Lucius had given him a purebred stallion, Draco gave him a golden snitch, and Blaise had given him a gold and brown Egyptian Asp for company), but best of all had been the companionship and easy camaraderie with people who understood him and loved him for himself. Then towards the end a cry had gone up for Harry and Draco to give a fencing demonstration, Lucius had not been quiet in his pride of having the boys as his protégés in regards to this noble art. Yet not quite ready to share with their friends the passion they found in fencing together, Harry and Draco had worked their way through a duel-training exercise which pleased everyone none the less.

One minute left to midnight and then he could expect the usual owls from the Weasley's and Hermione. Thirty seconds more and another year of tradition would be fulfilled. Ten, nine, eight…four, three…one! He was sixteen and in the muggle world could now legally drive a moped. He knew Dudley had probably gotten one for his birthday if they could find one big and sturdy enough to hold the whale's weight. The owls came flocking in. He got the usual gifts of food from Mrs. Weasley, pranks from the joke shop from the twins as well as a notice saying that as their investor he was receiving one-third of the profits made, Ron sent him a Chudley Cannons poster, Ginny some sweets, a letter from Remus, and a book and a necklace with a protection rune from Hermione. There was one last letter, but Harry knew of no one else that would send him anything for his birthday that night and he could feel the dark magic surrounding it. Magically it burst open before he could do anything about it and the Dark Mark hovered in front of Harry's eyes.

The cool, serpentine voice of Voldemort lisped forth "Happy Sixteenth Birthday Harry Potter. Your relatives are screaming for you."

* * *

_**Repost: April 13, 2005**_

* * *


	5. S'mores, Wishes, and Letters

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 5:_ S'mores, Wishes, and Letters_

Dumbledore burst into the room along with McGonagall and Snape just in time to see and hear the charmed letter go off. The old man shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry Harry but the wards never stood a chance without the blood magic being reinforced by your return to the house. Order members are securing the area now; as the last living member of the household you will be required to go to number 4 Privet Drive to give statements and see if anything is salvageable, though I fear it will not be much. Your cover story is that you were staying at Mrs. Figg's and caring for her while she was ill but that you were woken by the sound of sirens and came to see what was going on."

A burning feather appearing out of nowhere in the air spurred everyone into action. Moving faster than an old man should be capable of Dumbledore snatched the feather out of the air and pressed it into Harry's hand before he could protest, McGonagall and Snape grabbing on at the last second in order to hitch a ride. It took a lot of Harry's willpower not to change the magical structure of the portkey to make the whirling ride smoother and more agreeable to his stomach. He hated portkeys, mainly because they could force you to go where you did not wish and the whole journey was rough and faintly nauseating. Yet familiarity with this form of travel enabled Harry to land with a stumbling grace, just managing not to fall as he had the first few times he had been jerked around by the hook-like sensation behind his navel that took him from one place to another.

They had landed outside of Mrs. Figg's house and even from that distance they could see the leaping flames as the acrid smell of fire filled Harry's mouth, nose, and lungs with hotly burning ash. For a moment guilt threatened to rush up, not because the Dursley's were dead due to the fact that Voldemort was targeting him, but because he was glad they were. Morbid curiosity spurred him on then and he ran towards the house he had reluctantly stayed at as a child, Professor Snape hurrying to follow him on Dumbledore's command while the Headmaster and McGonagall stayed to talk to some of the gathered Order members.

Harry was abruptly stopped at the edge of a police barricade where he was told he couldn't go any further.

"They're my relatives" Harry had injected a wild note that encroached on panic into his voice "I live here."

The officer turned away to call to his superior and then let Harry through the barricade with a terse "I'm to let you in since we will need to talk to you later, but don't get too close to the fire kid."

Harry slipped through and went to stand upon the front lawn near the end of the driveway, the heat of the flames rushing across his flesh with a tingling burn. He could see the darkened bodies of his relatives lying out in the grass; it had been too late for rescue personnel to save their lives, but they had managed to preserve the charred remains. Firefighters were spraying water on the burning house, but the blaze did not want to seem to abate as the flames continued to dance upon the breeze that wafted the scent of burned flesh towards the bystanders. The whole atmosphere reminded him of the time when he was little and had slightly burnt the roast that was to be his relatives dinner. Uncle Vernon had been so mad and had beaten him severely before locking him in his cupboard.

"I know you didn't like them and they treated you horribly, but I'm sorry."

Professor Snape was at his side now, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. It wasn't a gesture many would think of synonymously with Snape, but they had come to understand each other over this summer and were perhaps close to becoming friends. The Professor had also dared address some of the memories he had extracted from Harry's mind from the ill-fated Occlumency lessons during fifth year. He had told Harry that he had been wrong to ignore them at the time and had come to admit that Harry's childhood hadn't been the pampered existence he had expected, a fact that had eradicated any remaining dislike Snape might have held for Harry no matter how deeply suppressed it might have been. Harry had seen no point of telling his professor that he had allowed his mental defenses to seem weak so that those memories would get through during their lessons, such an admission could have perhaps ruined the understanding they had worked so hard to gain.

Harry's tone was devoid of all emotions as he softly spoke into the night, some perverse demon inside prodding the words free.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. The Dursley's are burning and s'mores are a must."

Snape's hand tightened on Harry's shoulder at the words, perhaps he knew what s'mores were or thought it to be some muggle prayer, and the house collapsed upon itself in a pleasing shower of sparks. Only then did Harry reached out with his mind to remove the enchantments the Death Eaters had put on the fire to keep it burning strong, allowing the firefighters to finally begin to subdue the raging blaze. The main magical signature had belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange. At least it hadn't been Lucius who had been forced to carry out this task. Not that Lucius wouldn't mind torturing the Dursley's after the way they had treated him, but killing them in such a manner as this would have been another matter entirely. He did not wish for Lucius to have more deaths upon his conscious.

Only when the blaze was finally put out did someone approach Harry and begin to question him. Harry was asked to establish his relationship with the members of the household and his whereabouts during the evening when the fire had started. When hearing that he had been staying with the 'sick' Mrs. Figg who lived a few streets over an officer was immediately dispatched over; he reported back that the woman was indeed ill and Harry had been staying there for the past few days in order to take care of her. The questions seemed endless but Harry answered them all as honestly as he could, it was tempting though to answer that he was enrolled at St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys when the officer asked him where he went to school at. Unfortunately he knew it would make him a suspect and he wasn't about to give his relatives any sort of post-humus satisfaction so he answered that he attended Hogwarts School for Gifted Teens. It was the cover story for all the muggleborns who went to Hogwarts and Harry figured it was the best one for him to use. Then Harry was shown to the bodies and asked to identify them before being left alone with them to say his good-byes. As he bent over the charred remains, only distinguishable by size, he could hear his interrogating officer being obliviated behind him and knew it was Snape. But that didn't seem to matter to him as his attention had been caught by a sparkling pendant around his aunt's neck, a pendant the fire had not touched. He had never seen her wear it before and highly doubted she would have ever owned a pendant that was a serpent wrapped around a sword clasped in a phoenix's talons. He reached forward and at his touch the necklace unclasped itself and fell into his hand.

"That was Lily's" professor Snape spoke from behind him "it must have been what Albus used as a focus for the warding. It's time for us to go; I'm to apparate with you back to Hogwarts. Double apparition feels awful but the Headmaster insists that this will be more discreet than making an illegal portkey without the wards of Hogwarts to hide the magic. Focus on me or the gates of Hogwarts."

The rushing sound of air filled Harry's ears as he focused his consciousness fully on the professor who he was currently pressed tightly against to minimize the chance of splinching. There was a moment of wrenching blackness during which Harry felt like he was going to puke up his guts and then he found himself staring at the gates of Hogwarts, Severus still holding onto him to steady him as dawn approached. It was a new day in which Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was an orphan. He had no living relatives and no legal guardian, yet he knew he would not be allowed to emancipate himself as most in his position would. A guardian would be found for him and a great amount of the wizarding world would be clamoring to fill the role once they found out about his situation. Harry couldn't wait to see the headlines in the Daily Prophet for he had no doubt that his plight was already known.

**… … … … …**

Indeed the Daily Prophet was having a field day the next morning when Harry received his copy of the paper. The headlines shouted 'Murdered: Relatives of Boy-Who-Lived!' They rehashed the whole story of his life in the article, or at least what was publicly known about it, and in the picture the Dark Mark hovered over a burning house. It was the first open move that Voldemort had made since making his presence known in the Department of Mysteries and people were going to be frightened. By lunch time the owls were pouring in with some going to Dumbledore and some to Harry. Many were offers of adoption or guardianship while others expressed their joy that he was still alive. A few were even nasty saying that he should have done the decent thing and died with his relatives in the fire. After that his letters were being screen by the professor's for hints of dark magic. With all the confusion the teachers were too busy to screen Harry's outgoing mail and he managed to sit down and write a letter of his own, sending it off with one of the more decrepit school owls that no one would miss if it did not return.

Naturally the Weasley's arrived en masses with Hermione in tow just to compound the situation when all Harry had wanted to do was return to his room and see what his friends were writing to him in the communications book. Instead he was being crushed in a motherly hug by Mrs. Weasley before being swept away by the twins who pumped his arm jovially. Percy thankfully was absent and Mr. Weasley only nodded a greeting before turning to talk to Dumbledore with his wife. Bill and Charlie pulled Harry into a brotherly hug, leaving Ron to pat his arm awkwardly. Then before he could prepare himself he was dealing with the two over emotional girls who were sobbing about how they had been so worried about him when they heard the news, and they kept asking him over and over again if he was alright. Harry finally disentangled himself from them just as an owl dropped off yet another letter for him while Mrs. Weasley could be heard saying that they wanted to adopt Harry and that he had been a part of their family for years. But Harry wasn't paying any attention to this; he had turned his head sharply to the doors of the Great Hall that had just swung open. The letter in his hand simply read:

_Put on your Slytherin colors, your wish has been granted._

"That will not be necessary Molly Weasley for Mr. Potter has already been adopted."

Lucius' silky voice cut across the hall and drew everyone's attention to where he stood proudly with Narcissa and Draco. Dumbledore moved out in front so that he was facing the Malfoy's clearly.

"I think you need to explain yourself Lucius" Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected.

"It's not that hard of a concept Albus" Lucius was clearly enjoying himself "Mr. Potter has already been adopted so the Weasley's request will not be necessary. I have brought the paperwork by."

The two men met each other in the middle and Dumbledore began to read through the lengthy paperwork. It was an upset Molly who finally broke the silence that had only been punctuated before that by the rustle of parchment.

"Who adopted Harry?"

"Patience Molly" Albus said holding up a hand "I have not yet gotten that far. If you would give me a moment?"

"No need Albus" Lucius broke in again, his eyes fixed on Harry who had remained where he was throughout the whole exchange with his green eyes dancing in veiled happiness "I can inform them of who had adopted Mr. Potter. My wife and I have."

If wizards were in possession of muggle bombs someone would have said a bombshell had just been dropped in the Great Hall. Gasps were heard as well as vehement protests from the many red-headed children and Molly Weasley. Harry though said nothing and Dumbledore's only visible reaction was the tightening of his hands around the adoption documents.

"It can't be" Ron burst out into the silence that had once again fallen over everyone after the initial protests "no one could be stupid enough to let the Malfoy's adopt Harry. They're Death Eaters, they'll hand him over to you-know-who the first chance they get. I bet the only reason Malfoy isn't in Azkaban right now is because of his money."

Now it was Draco's turn to take offense.

"Be quiet Weasley. We do not support Voldemort and anyone with half a brain will realize that Harry being adopted by the Malfoy family is for the best. It's not like your family could decently support him and take care of his needs."

Further argument was forestalled by Dumbledore.

"You are aware that according to the law if a witch or wizard is of the age of thirteen or older than they must give their consent to an adoption in the case that there is no living relative or legal guardian available to sign for them. I think it is time that we allow Harry to speak for himself."

The old man looked smug, the twinkle back in his eyes now that he thought that he had won and Harry snorted at the thought of how if anyone Dumbledore approved of tried to adopt him then he wouldn't have been given a choice. The look told him everything, Dumbledore did not think that Harry would accept the Malfoy's offer of adoption and he could once again go back to controlling the life of the boy-who-lived. Harry walked towards the group consisting of the Malfoy's and the Headmaster, all the while anticipating the uproar that was going to sweep through the hall.

"My wish has been granted."

"You can't be serious mate" Ron cried out futilely once the implications of the phrase had sunk in, but Harry didn't care because Narcissa had forgotten all of the pureblooded propriety she had been raised to observe and had swept him up in a gentle hug.

When Harry turned around there was surprise written on every face and a few even held looks of betrayal, but Harry stood firm with the family he had long considered his own and could now openly be a part of.

"Why?"

It was a simple yet convoluted question that Dumbledore wished answered and Harry knew that his response would tell whether those in the Hall at that moment in time would still consider him a friend and ally, or if he would become someone who wasn't to be trusted and had to be watched. Draco had moved to stand beside him and Lucius and Narcissa rested loving hands on his shoulder as they stood behind him, supporting him as a family should. Harry bowed his head briefly, as memories overtook him.

_Flashback_

_"Get in your cupboard you little freak" Vernon Dursley hollered, delivering yet another blow to the small child._

_Barely able to see through the blood coating his face Harry stumbled blindly towards the cupboard just as a resounding boom sounded behind him. Unable to see what that sound had been Harry curled himself into a ball, flinching as hands reached out to touch him._

_End Flashback_

"When you placed me with the Dursley's you did so in hopes that I would be shielded until it was time to come to Hogwarts, but there were many determined to find me and some actually had the means to do so. The Malfoy's found me first and, contrary to popular belief, they are not a family of Death Eaters. If not for them coming one day to meet me I would be dead by now. They took me home with them and healed me. Draco and I became friends, brothers, and Lucius and Narcissa were the parents I no longer had. I was at Malfoy Manor more often then my relatives as I grew up. Then we came to Hogwarts and I had to pretend to loathe Draco and the other Slytherins because by dint of a Sorting they had been labeled evil and I was a beacon of hope in the wizarding world. Yet they were there for me when others weren't and they love me for myself, not for being the boy-who-lived. Draco and some of the other Slytherins came to visit me when my own best friends wouldn't. I know how hard Mrs. Weasley tried to get me every summer, but Ron and Hermione would only write, they wouldn't even try and visit me. They couldn't understand. I don't wish to hurt anyone here, but I've been wishing for the Malfoy's to adopt me for years; they've wanted to but have only been able to now that the Dursley's are gone."

Harry's words lay heavily on everyone's minds and the only one that still felt truly betrayed at the end of the speech was Ron, but the red-head could only glower at Harry thanks to his twin brothers having silenced him a few minutes ago. Dumbledore looked to have aged greatly as well.

"I am sorry my boy. I didn't realize. I had never thought that your relatives would not accept you and when the blood magic took hold—there is no excuse for what happened and if this is what you want I will not contest the adoption."

"I think this calls for a celebration" Professor Flitwick announced in his excitable voice and surprisingly Professor Snape concurred.

**… … … … …**

Meanwhile a skeletal figure sat brooding on a stark throne in an echoing, bloodstained hall of dark marble. Shuddering from the chill of the room, or more likely cringing in fear, was Wormtail cowering on the floor in his place at his master's feet. He did not like the look on the Dark Lord's face, it did not bode well for anyone and currently he was the only one around for the master to vent his rage on. They had attacked the home of Harry Potter's relatives that day, hoping to give the boy his birthday present in person, but had found only the muggle's there. In a fit of rage the Dark Lord had turned the muggles over to Bellatrix, instructing her to kill them and destroy everything before he had apparated away. Unable to find the boy to kill him Voldemort had decided to send the hero of the wizarding world a letter informing Harry of his relatives demise, but even this slightly vindictive action had not satisfied Voldemort's need to hurt the Potter boy. Therefore Wormtail could not help but tense when his master, the Dark Lord Voldemort, screamed out the killing curse in a high pitched shriek. But death did not claim him and Wormtail looked up just in time to see a ragged owl falling as if in slow motion to the blood-crusted stone floor, losing it's grip on the letter it bore as it died nearly instantly.

"Wormtail" the cruelly impatient voice snapped "fetch the letter and bring it to me!"

Nearly pissing himself, Wormtail scurried to carry out his master's bidding and offered the letter up with shaking hands. Yet the ever paranoid Voldemort did not take the letter until after he had cast numerous spells on the folded parchment to make sure it hadn't been hexed or cursed. Finally satisfied Voldemort cracked open the unknown seal, hoping it was a missive from some fool hoping to form an alliance with him and join the ranks of the Death Eaters, only to be sorely disappointed. Rage entered the blood red eyes as they scanned the neatly penned letter:

_Dear Tommy-boy,_

_I would like to thank you for my birthday present and would like to add that I could not have asked for a better sweet sixteen gift. You have saved me the trouble of killing them myself and allowed me to keep my light-oriented reputation intact. You cannot imagine how pleased I am, though I do wish you had told me there was to be a fire so I could have brought marshmallows along. S'mores would have tasted so good at the time. Thank you again for the birthday present, you must let me know when yours is so I can return the favor._

_Harry James Potter, the boy-who-still-lives-to-annoy-you_

_P.S. Don't bother to send the owl back as I am sure you have already killed it in your paranoia, it was about to die anyhow and Hogwarts will not miss one old owl._

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhhhhh!" A scream of disbelief and unnatural rage ripped itself free from the throat of Voldemort and Wormtail whimpered, not even having a chance to realize his mistake in uttering a sound before the scream became something much worse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted right after hitting the rat with a cutting curse, taking insane pleasure in watching Wormtail writhe in the pool of his own blood that was rapidly spilling across the floor in a grim parody of paint.

* * *

**_Repost: _****_April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	6. Blood of the Father

I've fixed a few minor things in this story and toned Harry's power down a bit. Hopefully now that I think I have things figured out it won't give me as many problems. This story will also be leaning towards light slash later on.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 6:_ Blood of the Father_

It took next to no time at all before the house-elves had things ready for a party and Harry suspected that most of it had already been ready to celebrate his birthday. Even Mrs. Weasley was trying to appear glad that the Malfoy's had adopted him since it made him happy, but she continually stressed that he was always welcome at the Burrow anytime if anything should happen. The rest of the Weasley's seemed prepared to accept the adoption as well and congratulated him, except for Ron who wouldn't even speak to him. Bill was the most accepting of the lot though since he had already known of the Malfoy's true loyalties; Harry had asked the curse-breaker to work with him to find a way to remove or hide the dark mark on those who had been branded with it and so Bill had gotten to know the side of the Malfoy's society didn't see. Hermione appeared glad, but said that she would need time to accept his new family; she needed to reconcile some things within her mind first.

Snape managed to get his two knuts worth in as well by commenting "truly a Slytherin Harry, or you could be should you so desire it."

Snape was of course referring to the fact that Harry could petition for a new Sorting once his adoption was completed. The paperwork was done so far, but as Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Harry wished for the adoption to be more than in just name a blood ritual would be performed later on. Professor Flitwick was next to talk to Harry but it wasn't about his new family. The charms professor was not about to pass up a chance to prank the twins, which was something he could finally do since school wasn't in session. Flitwick had already charmed the drinks it was up to Harry to get the drinks to the twins and make any additions to the spells that he wanted. Flitwick had charmed the beverages to cause the twins to spout off in bawdy song, Harry had never asked where the diminutive professor had heard such raunchy lyrics, and in the end leave them standing in nothing but their boxers while they would think themselves in the nude. Harry tweaked the spell by layering a physical changing spell on the twins and slightly modifying the professors clothing spell.

"Gred, Forge" Harry called to the twins and offering up two of the Butterbeers in his hand "I heard the joke shop has been a great success so far, especially since many of the products made Umbitch's life hell."

The twins grinned and accepted the Butterbeers, each knocking half back in one go. Perfect. Harry couldn't wait for everything to begin. The twins just had to say the magic word.

"You'll have to come to the shop we've set up in Diagon Alley. As our investor you are entitled to profits as well as merchandise. We wish to present you with some of our latest inventions, pranks that haven't gone public yet."

The twins had been switching their speaking roles throughout the whole spiel and Harry was not disappointed when the word 'pranks' came up. The twins had about five minutes of what consisted of as normal for them before the prank kicked in so Harry excused himself, he didn't want to tip them off on his involvement in the prank so quickly by sticking around.

"Dray" Harry whispered to his brother "keep an eye on the twins but don't be obvious about it. Things are about to get amusing."

In sync the twins began spouting off the lyrics to a tavern song that left many of the men in the hall spluttering and blushing in embarrassment, while the women were scandalized to the point of nearly having heart-attacks. No one had yet noticed the physical changes the twins were undergoing since their robes would hide the alterations until the last trigger of the spell.

As the twins brought the song to a close their robes fades away to reveal that both of them were supporting a full pair of breasts covered by black, skimpy bras made of lace with thongs to match. Harry was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes and he had to turn away, it was just too horrible to see. Evidently someone else agreed because by the time Harry dared turn back the twins were fully clothed again and flat-chested. Glancing at Draco who still stood next to him he saw that his brother looked positively green. Come to think of it the twins looked positively green as well but once they got over their embarrassment they would most likely try and figure out a way to duplicate the effects. An ill-looking Lucius came over to the boys.

"We must be going now boys. Make your excuses so that we may collect your belongings Harry. We _really_ must be going now."

Dumbledore of course told Harry that Hogwarts would always be open to him and McGonagall took him aside long enough to remind him to keep practicing partial limb transformations so they could continue his lessons when he came back to school in September. Professor Snape gave him a civil nod and told Harry to have the potions in his tome corrected by their first potions lesson of the year and to contact him with any questions. Professor Flitwick didn't know whether to call Harry brilliant for his alterations to the prank or to comment on how disturbing the results had been. Thankfully the Weasley's were a bit preoccupied after the twin's show and Harry was able to call farewell to them and slip away without being detained by their concern. Even out in the hall they could still hear Mrs. Weasley shrilly berating the twins; it hadn't occurred to her yet that the twins had not pranked themselves.

With the aid of a little magic Harry's belongings were packed in no time and he was lifting a handful of Floo powder to follow Draco through to the house. Narcissa was already there, waiting to help them gently brush the soot off of their clothes, and Lucius was smiling as he took his now complete family into his arms.

"Welcome home my family."

Dinner was a comfortable if silent affair as all were mentally preparing for the blood ritual they would perform that very night, they saw no point in waiting or thinking it over more, it was something they all wanted and conditions were perfect. The ritual they were performing would bind Harry by blood as a Malfoy and extend their pureblood status to him. Physical changes were common in the ritual and he would also gain any magical abilities inherent in the Malfoy and Black lines yet still retain those passed on to him from the Potter and Evans lines.

The four of them dressed for the occasion that night in their finest ceremonial robes, runic symbols of power weaved in the fabric only served to add to the mysterious air as they made their way to the sacred clearing situated in the woods behind Malfoy Manor. It was the Dark of the Moon that night, the night of death and rebirth, so they carried pure white candles lit with the fires of their inner magic to guide their way. In the clearing symbols were already inscribed and shimmering candles formed the spell circle they would be working in. Narcissa entered the circle first, followed by Draco and Harry, Lucius entering last and they placed their candles with the others already present to seal the circle with fire. With great ceremony Lucius began to chant in the language of his ancestors and the magic in the air built until it wrapped around them like a gentle blanket. From the tiny stone altar in the center of the circle Lucius picked up an athame and motioned for Harry to hold out his right hand. With deft strokes Lucius sliced both his palm and Harry's before clasping them together over an indentation in the altar allowing blood to drip into it.

"Blood of the Father I claim this child as my Son and bestow upon him the grace of the Malfoy."

Lucius unclasped their hands and Narcissa sliced her palm. Clasping Harry's hand as Lucius had done she too mixed her blood with Harry's before allowing it to join the blood already in the altar's depression.

"Blood of the Mother I claim this child as my Son and pass onto him that which proclaims me a Black."

Following the examples of his parents Draco mingled his blood with Harry's and allowed their combined blood to finish filling the small depression.

"Blood of the Sibling I claim this boy as my Brother and seal that which has already begun."

Draco stepped back next to his parents and Lucius began to chant again in melodious tones. The combined blood of the four began to bubble and change, forming a ball of magic that flew at Harry and bathed over him and seeped into his very flesh. It wasn't painful though; it was warm and accepting and the blood of his new family became his blood, he became their child in flesh, blood, soul, and magic. The power in the clearing dissipated back into idle energy.

"Harry James Potter you are reborn as Harold James Lucas Potter-Malfoy, the child of our making" Lucius finished the ceremony with the renaming and closed down the circle of fire leaving only the four candles they had brought burning.

Proudly the new family looked upon each other and picked their candles up with smiles before heading back to the house. It was done, the adoption could not be contested for there was no longer an adoption, Harry had willingly been reborn as a Malfoy and according to law he was their biological child. Harry stumbled as exhaustion over took him, the ritual had taken the most out of him as he was the recipient of the blood spell. Almost as if in a dream he saw his father pass his candle to his mother while Draco took the one slipping out of his hands and then strong arms were lifting him, carrying him to bed where his mother tucked him in and gave him the first goodnight kiss of his new life.

**… … … … …**

"I have blond hair" Harry was shocked, overnight his skin had taken on a lighter tone and his hair had turned blond as well as grown out to past his shoulders. He had become taller as well.

Narcissa smiled at him in the mirror, during the night the blood spell had done its work and made changes to Harry so that he was more visibly a Malfoy. She had come to check on him that morning and found him staring at the mirror, her little fey child with white-blond hair streaked in gold and bright green eyes. His bone structure was also slightly altered to give him more aristocratic features. He also couldn't be called skinny anymore, he had filled out slightly and his built was perfect for him. The changes didn't appear as if they would hamper his being a Seeker, which would make Harry happy.

"Yes you have blond hair" she replied running a brush through it before expertly securing it with a silken band "but there are hints of gold shining in it that Lucius and Draco don't have. That must have come from myself or Lily, you kept her eyes after all; I don't really see anything of James in you anymore though. Your vision has even corrected itself. With the hair and your eyes shining without the glasses to hide them you remind me of some ethereal creature, my fey little son. It will be interesting to see how your magic changes as well. Not only do you have the magical gifts of the Malfoy family and the Black family, but you still will have the gifts passed to you from Lily and James. Let's go show your father and brother your new appearance."

Together Narcissa and Harry entered the dining room drawing the attention of Lucius and Draco. Both stood and looked at Harry in something akin to awe.

"Harry?" Draco asked and Harry nodded, shyly awaiting their reactions "you look good."

Lucius meanwhile had come up and gently fingered a strand of Harry's hair.

"You were fine before Harry, but I must say the Malfoy features suit you better. And with your eyes—" Lucius trailed off, reveling at how completely Harry had become one of them; with the strength of Harry's magic he had almost been afraid that the spell might have been rejected somehow.

"Just wait until everyone sees you Harry" Draco grinned "they're going to be shocked."

Diagon Alley was teeming with life when the Malfoy's flooed in by Gringotts. Their first order of business would be to inform the managing Goblins of Harry's new status as a Malfoy and set Harry up with an account for his monthly allowance to be deposited in. Harry had thought to protest this, he still had his vault after all, but had been reminded of the vast Malfoy wealth and that their family took care of its own. An hour later and the legalities were taken care of and Harry wore upon his right hand ring finger the Malfoy crest that was charmed to be a magical signature and act as the magical form of a muggle bank card, allowing Harry access to pay from either the Malfoy family vault or his new personal vault. Each of them bore a ring and their rings were also linked together as well which allowed them to send a summons to each other. Harry would have no need for the Potter vault currently and it would be mainly unused except for deposits from the twins joke shop so he did not bother to get a signet for it.

"I will leave you to your shopping" Lucius announced to them "and attend to the things I need to. I will alert you when it is time to meet, at Fortescue's I believe would be appropriate."

Narcissa turned happily to the boys as Lucius left "both of you need new robes and some everyday wear would not be amiss either."

They left Madam Malkin's later after Harry's Asp, Nyoka, nearly gave the Matron a heart attack by slithering out of Harry's robes, Draco and Harry parting ways from their mother. Both had gotten new school robes of the finest quality offered as well as everyday robes of the same. Their dress robes were made of spun silk. Both had bought one robe of ash grey embroidered with silver while Harry got another of a deep midnight blue trimmed in silver while Draco's was a dark forest green trimmed in blue. They had also gotten casual clothes, all dark colors, and made of a variety of materials. Each was proudly wearing one of their new outfits out. Draco wore comfortably fitting black silk pants with a silken shirt of emerald green, Harry's pants were the same but he had chosen a dark blue shirt. Elegant black robes left open at the front completed their outfits and their white-blond hair fell to their shoulder, or down past in Harry's case, free from any ties and setting the perfect contrast to their ensembles. They radiated power and influence as they confidently walked through the Alley.

It was in Flourish and Blott's that Harry and Draco first ran into some of their classmates.

"Hello Hermione, Ron" Harry said startling the two.

Both looked on in surprise, not really recognizing him though Ron was scowling at Draco and not really paying him any attention.

"Do I know—" Hermione began before she caught sight of emerald green eyes of such intensity that only one possessed them "—Harry! What happened to you?"

Ron turned his scowl from Draco to Harry and his eyes widened "he did a blood adoption."

Hermione's eyes widened in comprehension but before she could say anything Ron was dragging her away.

"He's one of them now" Ron was saying and Hermione only had the chance to mouth out 'sorry' before they were gone in a crowd of people.

"Well that went well" Harry commented lightly before heading in to the store to purchase his books as well as some others that caught his interest that he couldn't remember seeing in the library at home. But Dray could see the hurt in his brother's eyes even though they had been expecting something like this to happen; true Harry found Ron to be annoying most of the time, but he had still held onto some small hope that at least some of their friendship had been true. At least Hermione appeared willing to be a bit more open minded on the whole situation.

Thankfully the rest of the people that they ran into in their quest for their school materials approved of and welcomed the new Harry; they were Slytherins and his true friends. It was Pansy though that brought up the one question that was on most of their minds.

"Are you going to petition to be resorted?"

Harry was saved from answering when the Malfoy crest grew warm against his finger and Draco motioned to him that it was time to go. Draco though did not let the subject drop and Harry could only sigh.

"I don't know yet Dray, a resorting now could ruin everything we've worked for. I just don't know" he whispered softly.

Draco frowned in unhappiness but didn't say anything else as they joined their parents for an ice cream while making sure they had purchased all they required before Flooing home. He knew that Harry detested his fame and had reveled in the relative anonymity of his new look that day, now he also had to chose between doing what he desired to do and the reactions from the wizarding world should he petition for a resorting.

* * *

**_Repost: _****_April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	7. Concessions

And here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've revised all the chapters before this slightly as well, nothing too major, I did tone Harry's powers down slightly though.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, I just like to write my own version of it._

Chapter 7:_ Concessions_

September 1st came and Harry greeted the day with both happiness and sorrow. Sorrow that he would be leaving home and his parents, yet happy to be going to Hogwarts. He was going to revel in every moment of his new status and looked forward to shocking almost the entire student population of Hogwarts. There were only two things that he currently had to take care of and by the time the train was halfway to Hogwarts he should have received his answer to one of the problems. The other would only require a small spell on Ron Weasley to keep the git from blabbing anything; Goyle, who was pretty talented at charms, was taking care of that since Harry and Draco were going to remain out of sight until the welcoming feast. They hadn't seen the need to worry about Hermione, she knew how to keep a secret.

"Isn't that Hedwig, Harry" Crabbe asked pointing to the window.

Harry smiled and opened the window "yeah, it's Hedwig. What do you have for me beauty?"

Hedwig cooed prettily to them and stuck out the claw with a piece of parchment tied to it. Harry relieved Hedwig of her burden and stroked her majestic head softly before presenting her with an owl treat. Quickly he read the parchment and nodded to himself, good, things were going to work out.

"Well" demanded Pansy "are you going to tell us what it says?"

Harry passed the parchment to Draco and allowed his brother to read it and the others crowded around. When they finished reading smirks were firmly plastered across all their faces.

"Very strategic" Blaise complimented "you keep the wizarding world happy and get what you want at the same time, the other privileges are not to be faulted either."

They spent the rest of the ride enjoying sweets, playing games, and discussing whatever topics came to mind. No one bothered the Slytherins either until the announcement came echoing through the train that they would be at Hogwarts in a few minutes and for students to don their robes but leave their luggage on the train. It was then that Millicent burst into the compartment. She was a quiet sixth year Slytherin whose unobtrusive demeanor made her the perfect one for spying and they had employed that talent by posting her in the compartment across from Ron and Hermione.

"What do you have for us Millie?" Harry asked as he finished pulling on his robes and fastening them.

"Tons of activity in the compartment" Millie told them all "it must have made it around the train that you hadn't been seen with your tag-a-longs and people are worried. Of course Weasley could only glower at people when they mentioned your name and Granger said that she didn't know where you are, which is true, she doesn't know that you are sitting with us. Longbottom, Lovegood, and the Weaselette sat with them the whole time trying to speculate on where you were. I cast the charm on the Weaselette earlier as well to make sure she didn't let anything slip."

The train came to a smooth stop and even though it was dark Harry and the other Slytherins pulled up hoods of their cloaks in order to hide their identity as they made their way to the first few carriages in line before anyone else could. Harry wanted to be in the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table absorbed in a book before anyone else came in. He was going to avoid answering questions as long as he could and sitting at the Gryffindor table would also show the Gryffindors when the truth came out that he was still willing to sit among them and be considered a part of their house. Hopefully that would be enough to convince most of them that he wasn't betraying them.

Whispers did indeed fill the air though when Harry was seen sitting at the Gryffindor table and pretending to ignore them as he read his book, his hood still covering his face from sight. In reality he was taking in every word he could and his eyes were scanning the crowds of students around him. Only the Slytherins weren't joining in the rumors going around and that was because most of them were already in the know. Most of the whispers were about him, the stranger sitting at the Gryffindor table, but others were worried questions on where Harry Potter was. The hushed and worried conversations continued even as the students took their seats at their house tables. The Gryffindor's took their seats as well though a great many glances were sent his way and the ones that sat closest to him were Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny. He suspected it was more to keep an eye on him than anything else; he was an unknown factor to them and in these dark times, a threat. It would be hilarious when they realized that it was him.

Things did settle down slightly during the Sorting, but the whispering started up again when the hat still stayed upon the stool and Dumbledore did not announce the beginning of the feast right away as he usually did. Instead the aged Headmaster made his way to stand next to the Sorting Hat and he swept his eyes over the crowd before speaking.

"A time of darkness is trying to overcome us, but even in such times hope is still to be found and dreams can be realized if one does not give up. You have sitting among you tonight one such person who has had one dream realized even at a great cost. I ask them to come forward so that they can be reintroduced to the population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Gracefully Harry rose and walked towards the Headmaster, hood still covering his face and book held loosely at his side. He was the very picture of secretive grace.

"Good evening Headmaster" he greeted politely and received a smiling nod in return before he turned to face the assembled student body.

The hall was silent as the Headmaster addressed them once again "I would like to reintroduce to you Harry James Potter reborn in blood as Harold James Lucas Potter-Malfoy."

At the last Harry reached up with an elegant hand and pushed the hood carelessly back to reveal his face. Gasps filled the hall before silence reigned. If the Headmaster had not announced it and the eyes had not shown with the same green luminance then most of them would never have believed it. Where they were used to seeing black hair they now gazed upon the white-blond hair of the Malfoy's with hints of gold highlights that shined in the flame of the candles, and his hair was no longer short and messy but fell in a silky wave down slightly past his shoulder blades. His carriage was also more aristocratic and proud; he no longer looked like a young boy that was thrown into danger, but a warrior that would bravely face the troubles that came his way. Here before them was the Savior of the Light.

Professor Snape stepped forward then.

"A petition has been set before me" he spoke to the Headmaster but loud enough for everyone to hear "and as Head of Slytherin house I allow for a case to be made to give the status of Slytherin house to one Mr. Harold Potter-Malfoy."

Dumbledore inclined his head "Petition accepted and case granted pending judgment. Harry, please put on the Sorting Hat."

Harry did as instructed but unlike his first year the Sorting Hat did not keep the comments between itself and him. It spoke to the whole hall.

"In first year this child, this teen, asked to be placed in Gryffindor though it was not where I was so inclined to put him at first. I now gladly accede to the request made and grant upon him a second house. By dint of original Sorting you are a Gryffindor and have proved it time and again, but there is also more to you than your brave tendencies so I add upon your house placement and grant you another home in Slytherin!"

Snape gave him an encouraging nod as Harry stood from the stool and bowed slightly to the Sorting Hat before allowing Dumbledore to charm a second house badge onto his Hogwarts robes. Now next to the proud lion crest of the Gryffindor house rested the cunning serpent of Slytherin.

"See me after dinner" the Headmaster instructed softly "and we shall discuss your new arrangements."

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and said a few words to his friends there before heading back to the Gryffindor table and resuming his seat beside Hermione. They had decided earlier that Harry risked alienating the Gryffindors too much if he sat at the Slytherin table directly after his new Sorting and they couldn't afford to lose their support in the upcoming war. As he sat Hermione looked to say something, but waited until Dumbledore announced the feast and food appeared upon the table. Then she launched straight in but was cut off by Ron, who was surprisingly ignoring the abundance of food set before him.

"Why are you sitting here you traitor? Why don't you go where you belong with the rest of the slimy snakes" Ron hissed.

Harry's eyes were shuttered as he looked upon Ron "you should know above all the others here that I am not a traitor; you were there when I explained to Dumbledore. If you could manage to get over your prejudices you would be able to see reason. It is choices who make us what we are and in first year I went against the Hat and chose to be placed in Gryffindor over Slytherin; now I am listening to the Hat and trying to unite the houses and following my beliefs. I am proud to be both Gryffindor and Slytherin for while each house has its faults they also have their good points. Perhaps though I made a mistake by sitting here tonight and thinking that you would believe my sincerity. I'm starting to realize where the true backstabbers are, and it isn't Slytherin. You would do well to remember Wormtail, Ron, I believe you should be well acquainted with him."

Harry made to stand and leave but Hermione laid a hand on his arm and glared at Ron.

"Please stay Harry" she said "you're still our friend. Ron just needs time."

Ron snorted at that but did not deign to comment; in fact he ignored them for the rest of the feast, preferring to shovel food into his face than look at those sitting around him. The other Gryffindors did not follow Ron's example but showed an uncharacteristic fairness by hearing Harry's side of the story before judging. They had known Harry for years and knew his beliefs in the war, he had been a leader of their house even if he had acted like he didn't realize it and they weren't about to write him off as a lost cause as easily as Ron was. By the end of the feast those in Harry's year as well as Ginny were pretty much comfortable with their friend as well as the new changes he had undergone. They had also agreed to a tentative truce with the Slytherins for Harry's sake, but that wasn't to say that any changes were going to be made right away; there was too much animosity between the two houses for it to die overnight. Before anyone knew it Dumbledore was giving his end of feast speech and the prefects were leading the younger years to their dormitories. Harry though loitered behind to wait for Dumbledore to finish speaking to the professors and it seemed as if his fellow year mates in both Gryffindor and Slytherin were intent on waiting for him as well. Unfortunately Professor Snape had other plans and thwarted them.

"There is no need for you to wait for Mr. Malfoy" he said moving up behind Harry and eyeing in amusement the space the two houses had left between each other as they stood on either side of Harry "there are many arrangements that need to be made for Mr. Malfoy and he will see you in the morning. Curfew will be starting soon and I do not think you wish to start the first day of classes in the negative."

Reluctantly the others bid Harry goodnight, knowing Snape was serious about taking the points. The last two people to leave were Hermione and Draco who eyed each other before hugging Harry, one as a friend and the other as a brother before joining their housemates heading to their dorms. Harry couldn't help but grin, no insults had been traded but he still had a lot of work cut out for him.

"To my office I think Harry" Dumbledore said coming up behind him "we shall be more comfortable and Severus and Minerva shall join us shortly."

The Gargoyle jumped out of their way as Dumbledore uttered yet another password out of a long list of candies, 'milkduds', and they found themselves riding the revolving staircase to the Headmaster's office. Once there they made themselves comfortable and Fawkes flew over to land on Harry's knee, trilling happily at him. It was a soothing sound yet the words Harry could hear in the music were even more heartening. Fawkes foretold of companions that were to come and join him in the battle, ones that would bind themselves to him in the purity of love. His family had already joined with him and his friends surrounded him; but Fawkes spoke of his familiars, teachers, and a lover that had yet to formally bond with him. Between all of them would be a bond of blood with Harry at the center of them all. It would be with these people beside him that he would face down Voldemort and hopefully secure victory. But for now he would wait and prepare as he tried to enjoy what little bit of a normal life he had.

Fawkes finished his song of prediction and promptly burst into flames upon Harry's lap, his power spent. Gently Harry stood, keeping his robes folded into a cup so as not to spill the precious ashes over the floor as he walked to Fawkes perch. Gently he lifted the ragged newborn form of Fawkes and perched the baby phoenix on his shoulder while he tipped the ashes in the dish present for when Fawkes went through a burning day. Then he carefully set the bird on top of the ashes, smiling as he watched Fawkes burrow down into the ashes as if they were a nest before the tiny phoenix gave a happy chirp. Even though the chirp was no where near able to be compared to Fawkes usual robust song it was still beautiful and comforting.

"Funny" Dumbledore commented as Harry retook his seat "I had not thought Fawkes so close to a burning day."

Harry chose not to reveal what the phoenix song had imparted to him and instead shrugged, turning to face his two heads of house as they had just joined them.

"Ah, there you are" the twinkle was back as the Headmaster offered around lemon drops "I believe I have an excellent solution to Mr. Potter-Malfoy's situation and only need for you to point out anything you see as a problem. Harry will continue to use the rooms he stayed in over the summer, an option I was already going to present to him though now it will be a definite thing. He will also have open access to both the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms and any points received or lost will affect both houses. As for meals it is his decision on where he wishes to dine. Minerva, you and I shall draw up a class schedule for him though there shall not be many conflicts as the sixth year classes are not all divided according to a students house. Is there anything I have missed?"

Neither head of house were going to argue with the Headmasters plans as he had basically stated that it was how things were going to be but there was one important topic that had not been discussed.

"What about Quidditch? Harry was to be Gryffindor's captain this year."

It was a given that Harry was the best Seeker Hogwart's had seen in a long time and Gryffindor would have held the Quidditch cup every year since Harry had joined the team if not for a few unfortunate circumstances. It was also known the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were the biggest competitors for the Quidditch cup and Harry couldn't play on both teams at once. Dumbledore pondered over the question for a moment.

"I believe it would be prudent to leave Harry as the Gryffindor Seeker as Slytherin already has Draco Malfoy playing that position, at least in the games where Slytherin and Gryffindor face off. Slytherin is however able to substitute Harry in any games that are not Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It gives both teams a fair shot. The only other alternative I could think of would be to sit Harry out of any games that are Gryffindor vs. Slytherin though I do not believe that would be accepted favorably by many parties."

The annoying technicalities worked out, Harry was finally allowed to depart for his rooms where he found his trunk already waiting for him and the bed turned down. He was glad that things had worked out as they had and he had been allowed to stay in the rooms he had inhabited for most of the summer. It didn't matter to him that it was the Headmaster's way of trying to show favor to him; it was making things easier for him by making it so that he did not have to chose between which house to make his home in, a choice the Gryffindor's would have seen as a betrayal, and it also granted him privacy he would not have in a dorm. No one could enter his rooms without his permission except for the Headmaster and though some would call this favoritism, Harry was able to excuse it as the only logical conclusion to his status as both a student of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry fell asleep not long after that thought, pleased with how his life was beginning to turn out for the better.

* * *

**_Posted On: April 13, 2005_**

* * *


	8. Never As It Appears

Here's a chappie for you. I'm now free of exams. Next update should be on Heir of Blood…just as soon as I tear myself away from my newest obsession.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine!__ Harry Potter is not mine!_

Chapter 8:_ Never As It Appears_

"There you are" Draco greeted Harry with relief when he sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast "I'm guessing that you're stuck sleeping with the Gryffindorks?"

"No" Harry replied casually as he served himself breakfast "it was decided that I should keep my summer rooms on the third floor."

Draco nodded and allowed his protective brother side to show.

"Good. I don't trust the Gryffindors not to try something, especially the Weasel."

Harry had to agree with Draco, when Ron got angry or felt that he had been slighted he did foolish things. If Harry had found himself sleeping in Gryffindor Tower he would have been forced to place strong wards around his bed and belongings to ensure his things weren't riffled through or tampered with, though to tell the truth he set up wards on his possessions anyhow. It was always better to be safe than sorry. As breakfast progressed the occasional bout of laughter would erupt from the Slytherin table and many in the hall would turn to look only to find themselves on the receiving end of many disturbing smirks. A few of the first year Hufflepuffs, and even some of the older students, looked ready to wet themselves at seeing the Slytherins so cheerful. Harry especially was enjoying himself and was working on perfecting a smirk that could rival that of the more practiced Slytherin's.

The only true damper to the morning was when the post arrived, the headline screaming about Harry Potter being adopted by the Malfoy family. They had managed to keep the whole affair hushed up over the summer but had expected the news to come out to the general populace of the wizarding world within Harry's first few days back at school. Even though they had prepared for this, Harry still winced at the attention this would bring down upon his father and hoped that Voldemort would accept the cover story that the adoption was a ploy to gradually sway Harry over to the dark side. He had tried to convince Lucius not to go back, that he could completely remove the dark mark, but his father had insisted that they needed him as a spy within the ranks. Harry's train of thought was interrupted by the handing out of the schedules.

"Your schedule Mr. Potter" Snape's voice drew Harry's attention to the man and professor McGonagall who was standing slightly uncomfortable at his side.

"Thank you professors" Harry nodded and turned to pursue his schedule as the professors moved off to hand out the schedules to the rest of their students, McGonagall gladly heading to the Gryffindor table and away from the Slytherin one.

**Monday, Thursday  
**_NEWT Potions __8-10:50 a.m.  
__NEWT Defense __1-3:50 p.m.  
__Training (McGonagall) __4-5:30 p.m.  
__Once complete Training will switch to Defense Room 3 as well unless otherwise informed._

**Tuesday, Friday  
**_NEWT Charms __8-10:50 a.m.  
__NEWT Transfiguration __1-3:50 p.m.  
__Training (Defense Room 3) __4-6:30 p.m._

**Wednesday  
**_NEWT Herbology __8-11:50 a.m.  
__NEWT CoMC __1-4:50 p.m.  
__Astronomy __11 p.m.-1 a.m._

**Breakfast ****7:00 a.m.****, Lunch ****12:00****noon****, Dinner ****7:00 p.m.**

Harry groaned at the thought of training, he knew it was something Dumbledore had assigned especially for him and it was taking away his free periods. Other than that he really couldn't complain about his schedule. He didn't have Divination or History of Magic anymore. He also glanced at Draco's schedule and realized he would have Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, and Magical Creatures with him and a few other Slytherins as well as a mix of the different houses since the sixth and seventh year classes weren't taken in house groups.

The rest of his classes would be like that as well but Draco wasn't in them as he like most of the other sixth years had free periods that Dumbledore hadn't taken over, he would have to do something about that. With the work load the teachers had promised them last year when discussing their NEWT level classes Harry knew he would need more free time than what he had to survive and not exhaust himself. At least he had Snape's word that his Potions class would be all Slytherin except for Hermione. Snape had been adamant on keeping his sixth and seventh year Potions class sorted by houses to keep the numbers how he wanted them. Or, as Harry had bluntly stated, he wanted one class of mainly Slytherins so that he could give them more of his attention during class without having other houses present to witness it.

Hesitantly Hermione approached Harry as he left the hall with the other sixth year Slytherins heading for the dungeons.

"Harry, what classes do you have today?"

Her voice held the slight tremor of nerves. Harry suspected she had discovered during breakfast that she was the only one from Gryffindor to make it into Snape's Potion's class and that the rest of the class was comprised of Slytherins. Or perhaps she didn't have any classes with Ron, he had done miserably on the OWLs after all, and Hermione wasn't as close to anyone as she was with him and Ron.

"Potions and Defense today, you can walk with us if you are heading to the dungeons."

Hermione sagged in visible relief even though she appeared to be uncomfortable joining the all Slytherin group, for Harry considered himself a true Slytherin.

"Welcome to sixth year potions" Professor Snape's voice ghosted over them as he swept into the room exactly at eight "Each of you have proven that you are not the dunderheads I was forced to start teaching in your first year. I told you then that I would teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. Do not make me regret giving you this chance."

The speech was more for Hermione's sake Harry knew, Severus wouldn't have tried to act so intimidating if she hadn't been there. He did have an image to maintain around non-Slytherin's though. The next half hour was spent on notes and a barrage of questions on various ingredients and their reactions. Finally the instructions to a potion were scribed on the board in an elegant yet precise hand.

"Examine this potion" Snape warned them "not all of the instructions I give you will be correct. By the end of this year I expect you to be able to distinguish and amend any faults in the instructions without using your texts. Begin."

The professor had given Harry a meaningful look throughout his speech and Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw the potion. It was the Bezovis potion, which would save you from most poisons, and Snape had written the instructions exactly how they were in Harry's book, Potions of Potential. Everyone would be able to brew the potion correctly, there was no trick in the instructions that would cause explosions if they were followed correctly but none of the resulting potions would be effective unless mixed with five drops of the Vivari Potion.

"Your Slytherin nature is showing" Harry whispered softly as he passed the professor on his way to the supply cabinet "I do hope you have some Vivari Potion on hand so that I won't be brewing this for nothing."

Harry merely got a look as if to say _'what kind of potions master do you think I am'_ as Snape slipped him a small vial of the Vivari Potion as he made his way back to his table with the ingredients needed to start the potion. Many followed his lead after realizing that there was nothing wrong with the instructions already on the board, but a few like Draco and Hermione realized that there had to be something more to the potion for it to succeed. Draco kept researching because he instinctively knew that without something else the potion would have no effect, though he wasn't quite sure what was needed, and Hermione because she suspected some trick. Within moments Draco nodded to himself and went to gather his ingredients, he too came back with a small vial of the Vivari Potion. Harry decided to help Hermione along slightly; she was nearly frantic as she flipped through her book, so with a thought he had her book flying to a page that would help her. Having done enough good deeds for one class Harry turned back to preparing his ingredients as precisely as possible.

"Sprinkle in the powdered bezoar stone while stirring counter clockwise, ten slow rotations. Repeat every minute for ten minutes. The Potions will turn dark blue. Remove from heat and cool" Harry softly read over the instructions.

It was the last step on the board and the bezoar stone would stabilize the potion and act as an anti-poison while also deepening the color. With a steady hand Harry gently shook the bowl he had ground the bezoar in so that some sprinkled into the potion as he stirred. Carefully he counted the time, using his watches second hand to check himself before sprinkling in more of the powder while making sure he had enough to last until the tenth set of stirring. With a satisfied smirk Harry watched the potion turn a dark blue and removed it from the flames after the last stir before he extinguished the magical flame at his work station. In about eight minutes or so he could add the five drops of the Vivari Potion and bottle the finished product. In the meantime he would clean up and revel in the fact that he had made a perfect potion in class thanks to the work he had done over the summer with Snape and the fact that Ron wasn't present to distract him.

Ten minutes later found Harry ladling the last of his Bezovis Potion into a labeled set of unbreakable crystal vials and taking it along with the remaining Vivari Potion up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Very good Harry" Snape commented as he examined the vials critically, no longer finding the need to insult the boy "leave two here with me and keep the other three for your personal stock. In NEWT level classes you keep any potions that are correctly brewed to start your own stores for when you need them although at least two vials are automatically forfeited to the school's supply."

Going back to his table Harry stored the potions safely away in his school bag before he finished cleaning his area and scouring his cauldron so he could leave it on a shelf in the back where sixth year students could store their potions materials if they wished; it was much better than lugging a cauldron around like they had the first five years.

Soon after everyone was done, but only three others besides Harry had completed the potion correctly. Draco, Hermione, and Millie were placing their share of their potions in their bags while Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, and Theo were being informed by Professor Snape what they had missed before he added the Vivari to their potions. The potions were correct and usable after that, but each of the students only got to keep one vial of the finished product so that they had a sample for their stores since they had been unable to complete the potions without assistance. Unfortunately for Crabbe he had to throw his potion out, he hadn't ground the bezoar finely enough and his final product had been orange and lumpy as well as completely unsalvageable. It had been an excellent lesson in most of their minds, even the ones who hadn't gotten the potion correct. There had been no exploding cauldrons, sabotage, or yelling, and Snape had been in a civil mood though he was still stricter on Hermione since she was a Gryffindor. Harry just hoped all his classes would go so well.

Harry spent the hour before lunch outdoors soaring through the sky on his firebolt, eliciting tiny screams from Pansy as he pulled off dangerous stunts not to show off but because the thrills were exhilarating and his talent on a broom did not come as a result of his face. Draco and Blaise had also joined him in the air and the three of them were clowning around.

"Hey" Harry cried, diving sharply as Blaise and Draco decided to human bludger him "Matraque!"

Harry shot a bludgeoning hex at the tail end of both his attacker's brooms, spinning them off course. With a cry the battle was on as curses, hexes, and jinxes flew across the Quidditch Pitch. After a few _ahem-_stray_-ahem_ curses hit the people still on the ground they started returning fire prompting a free-for-all that only ended when Vince's watch went off signaling lunch. The group trooped into lunch fifteen minutes after its start, still undoing the odd curse or two on each other while appearing as if nothing was wrong and ignoring the looks they were getting. Draco stopped suddenly.

"What about Quidditch Harry? Are they still going to let you play?"

Harry assured Draco, who was Slytherin's captain, that his ban from the previous year had been lifted as well as the fact that he could play on both teams as long as during any Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match he played for Gryffindor or sat out. Leaving Draco to discuss these implications with the Slytherin team Harry went to the Gryffindor table to eat and talk to those that remained for the Gryffindor team. When the Quidditch season officially started a meeting would be arranged for the two Quidditch teams to meet and discuss their mutual Seeker, for there was no way the Slytherin team was going to pass up having Harry play for them. Harry knew he would also have to work on filling the open spots on the Gryffindor team, but put off worrying about it until the time came.

"Come on Harry" Blaise called "we need to put our brooms away before class. We'll be cutting it close, but I don't want to take them to class."

Harry jogged over to Draco and Blaise, not realizing the ethereal picture he made as he did so with his unbound silky blond-gold hair gently floating around his face. Harry stopped them once they were out of the Great Hall.

"I have an easier way" Harry told his friends.

"Dobby" he called and the house-elf appeared with a small pop "could you place our brooms in my room please?"

"Dobby would be honored to Harry Potter, sir, and friends of Harry Potter, sir" Dobby was nearly falling over himself to bow to them and take the shrunken brooms at the same time before he disappeared, leaving the trio to continue to class unencumbered.

"Does anyone know who the Defense teacher is" Harry asked as they entered the classroom, class would be starting in five minutes and no one had any idea who the new teacher could be.

Dumbledore had instructed the morning class before them but rumor had it that they would be the first class to benefit from the tutelage of the new professor. A chorus of negatives answered him and their group settled down in the middle of the room. They had learned that it was best not to place themselves right in front of the Defense teacher's desk and possibly make themselves a target for any stray spells from incompetent teachers. The class was a mix of Harry; four Slytherins: Draco, Blaise, Millie, and Pansy; five Gryffindors: Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, and Neville; three Ravenclaws; and a Hufflepuff. It would be an interesting class regardless of their teacher due to the mixture of the houses and the competitive natures between them.

The door to the room swung open and Dumbledore stepped in, greeting the class with twinkling eyes and a cheery smile.

"Seems like rumor was wrong" Blaise whispered "we have Dumbledore as well."

"Welcome to sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts" Dumbledore began to be greeted with a chorus of "Hello Headmaster."

"I am Professor Dumbledore" he continued as if there had been no interruption though his smile seemed to grow wider "and we are going to be studying—"

"You're not Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**_Posted On: _****_May 13, 2005_**

* * *


	9. Identity Attack

You would think that since it's summer I would have more time to write…_growls…_

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _I must again remind you, and myself, that I do not own Harry Potter._

Chapter 9:_ Identity Attack_

"You're not Albus Dumbledore" Harry spoke up, ignoring the fact that he had just interrupted the man in the middle of whatever he was saying.

A buzz went up in the classroom as Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry.

"Whatever do you mean child" he asked Harry.

"You are not Albus Dumbledore" Harry repeated with conviction though he said no more.

"I assure you young Harry that I am Dumbledore and am not under any charms, potions, or spells that would alter my appearance in any way" the blue eyes twinkled and Harry could see that the man was enjoying this repartee.

"I didn't say you aren't a Dumbledore" Harry retorted smugly "I just said that you aren't Albus Dumbledore as your carefully chosen words would have us believe. Everything you have told us is the truth, but vague enough that the lies behind them aren't noticed for the truth that is present. You are not Albus Dumbledore but his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore."

The Dumbledore standing in front of them grew serious and gave a few slow claps.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter" he said "I am indeed Aberforth Dumbledore and I will be your Defense teacher this year. No one in the other class I had today was able to pick up on my half-truths even as I made them more blatantly obvious towards the end of the lesson. Your lesson today and for the next few classes will concentrate on being aware of your surroundings and detecting falsifications as well as examining magical disguises, casting them, and how to detect them."

By the time class ended Harry wasn't sure what to make of Aberforth Dumbledore. He had expected the professor to be much like his brother, but Aberforth didn't seem to possess the manipulative nature of Albus; though that of course could be an act. Harry wanted to study Aberforth a bit longer but he couldn't keep McGonagall waiting for however long it took him to get a good impression of the professor. An irritated cat animagus was not a pretty sight and he had already left the classroom while his thoughts had wandered.

"Concentrate Mr. Potter" professor McGonagall snapped half an hour later and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was concentrating, just not as hard as she wished.

He was trying to fight the complete change that wished to overcome him and so his attention was divided, leaving him open to McGonagall's displeasure. He was tempted to ask who had stepped on her tail and felt his own twitch at the thought. He was sitting comfortably in a nest of pillows in case his balance was thrown off during his changes. Currently dark-ash and golden fur rippled all over his body, his hands and feet were paws with claws he could extend and retract at will, his newly grown tail flicked lazily, and his whiskers and ears twitched as his enhanced senses examined the room. Most disconcerting though was the pale green his eyes had become. As a human his eyes had already seemed to pierce the soul, but with the feline cast they had assumed it seemed as if he was looking right through a person.

"Begin to change back" McGonagall instructed and Harry complied, changing bit-by-bit until he was once again his normal self.

"Good Mr. Potter" she complimented stiffly, even in a one-on-one lesson like this she would not relax into a more familiar manner "you seem to have practiced over the summer as you were told and are closer to the final transformation than expected. Next lesson you will complete the change and the next week will be spent fine tuning your ability. Please be prepared Mr. Potter."

**… … … … …**

Harry sighed as he watched the members of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams arrive for the meeting. It was early November and school had been in session for two months now, but Harry was still having trouble getting the Slytherins and Gryffindors to cooperate. The chairs he and Draco had arranged in a circle before transfiguring them from hardwood into something more comfortable had been pulled away to form two separate groups. The house rivalries were really getting ridiculous. Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin team sitting proudly in their chairs, trading the occasional quiet remark or glance.

No one could accuse the Slytherin team of going for brute strength this year. Millie and Blaise had made Chaser with Draco, who was the Captain, joining them so that Harry could be Seeker. Theo would be the backup Chaser for when Draco had to play Seeker and Crabbe and Goyle were playing as Beaters while Miles Bletchley was Keeper. The group also flew very well together and employed cunning instead of merely disabling their opposing team with foul moves.

The Gryffindor team had suffered though and needed new players. Harry was of course Captain and Seeker, placing a happy Ginny in the position of Chaser for the time being. Jack and Andrew were there, but they were unsure if they were going to continue to play that year; Harry was going to work with them a bit and convince them that they were good enough for the team. Then of course Ron was still keeper, though with the way their friendship was currently going Harry wasn't too sure how playing on the same team would work out. Harry made a mental note to post tryout posters for all positions so that they had the best players for each position as well as backup players in the event of injury. Harry turned to Draco and nodded to his brother, time to get this meeting over with.

Nearly an hour later Harry slumped into his chair with Draco perching on the arm next to him, lending support. It hadn't taken long to inform the teams of the arrangements that had been made for Harry and the players had accepted things pretty well, except for Ron. Ron had gone on and on about how they wouldn't be able to trust Harry not to throw a game in favor of Slytherin and how they would soon see Gryffindor tactics being used by the Slytherins. Ron didn't even seem to realize that it could work both ways, that Harry could use Slytherin tactics for Gryffindor's gain. Thankfully the rest of the players on both teams realized that Harry respected the game of Quidditch too much to do such a thing and believed him when he said he would give each team his all. Against his better judgment Harry had finally used his rank as Captain to shut Ron up, mentioning to the redhead that if he didn't trust him to play fairly on both teams then perhaps it wouldn't be good for team morale to have such friction between them. It was a veiled reference of his ability to kick Ron off the team and thankfully it had been understood without him speaking plainly. Of course it seemed that everyone else had understood before the youngest Weasley male, but in the end Ron had quieted his protests in order to remain on the team.

"It could have gone worse" Draco spoke suddenly while idly playing with a few strands of Harry's hair, something everyone seemed to want to do lately "the whole team could have revolted on you."

Playfully Harry reached up and tugged on a lock of Draco's silky hair that was thankfully free of hair gel "might have been better if they had, then I would only have Slytherin to play for and could force someone else to worry about player tryouts."

"Come on" Harry cheered up a bit "let's set this room to rights and fence for a bit. A trouncing would do you good."

Draco scowled good-naturedly "I don't intend to be the one trounced, a Malfoy never loses."

"Then we have a quandary brother mine" Harry grinned "for I too am a Malfoy and one of us must lose."

_'Clash Clang Schhht'._

Their swords join in a flurry of sound as blade scraped along blade. For a moment they pressed their weight against the other's blade, deadlocked, before snapping back quickly to break apart. The moves were well practiced; a series they often engaged in to see if either could break the stalemate. So far neither had been able to, or perhaps they were unwilling to. The stalemate gave them a reason to keep opposing each other. They had just flown at each other again when a shrill ringing echoed through the castle, startling them, only to be followed by a magically amplified voice.

"Hogsmeade is under attack. Fifth year and below will remain in the dorms, Sixth and Seventh year report to the Great Hall."

Flitwick's voice echoed on strong magical waves and no hint of a squeak could be heard. Harry and Draco exchanged glances.

"Hogsmeade" Harry said decisively and they made their way to the passage leading to Honeyduke's.

Let their classmates defend the castle; it was best to try and head the attack off before it reached Hogwart's gates, if it was even headed in that direction. They shot out of Honeyduke's and directly into the middle of the fray, hoods up and spells falling from their lips. A few Death Eaters fell to their spells but Harry and Draco knew they were sorely outnumbered and fell back to the shadows, using guerilla tactics along with their swords to take out their opponents. Nearly an hour later their skin practically buzzed with the magic that filled the air around them and blood as well as chunks of flesh marred the once bright edges of their swords. Two more masked figures approached, but this time Harry and Draco held back.

"Dad and Mr. Parkinson" Draco hissed quietly in recognition and Harry nodded.

Though it didn't seem so, they were being careful on whom they took out, not wanting to accidentally get the wrong Death Eaters. About a dozen or more Death Eaters were disloyal to Voldemort, feigning submission in order to protect their families and spy on the Dark Lord's plans.

"Take out Mr. Parkinson" Harry instructed Draco "he'll never be allowed to hurt Pansy or her mother again. I'll pretend to engage dad incase something goes wrong."

Harry sent heat through his ring to warn his father he was there before attacking. They dueled back and forth for a bit, testing each others skills' without throwing spells that would seriously maim while Draco fought Mr. Parkinson. Both Harry and Lucius were ready to leap to Draco's aide should he need it, but Draco's righteous fury protected him and kept him fighting. It was to Draco's sword that Mr. Parkinson finally fell, and they left his corpse lying in the street as they ducked back into the refuge of the shadowed alley Harry and Draco had been fighting from.

"What are you two thinking" Lucius demanded as he hugged his sons tightly to him "you need to get back up to the school before you get hurt or are missed. Go now, I'll watch your backs. You don't want Dumbledore or his Order to catch you out here."

"What about you and the others" both boys demanded only to be pushed roughly in the direction of Honeyduke's.

"I'll be fine" Lucius assured them "Parkinson was in charge this time so I'll grab his body and call a retreat, I've kept most of our loyals to the rear. Everything will be fine, now go."

Both boys doubted Lucius, knowing how free Voldemort was with the Cruciatus curse, but there was nothing they could do about it as sections of Hogsmeade were currently going up in flames. Wood burnt and stone melted as they stumbled toward the secret passage way, hoping their escape would not be blocked, the smell of frying flesh mingling with the aroma of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. Harry and Draco made it back into Hogwart's without any trouble and hunted down Millie for a report on what had happened while they were gone in case any questions arose. Thankfully Millie, who was a brilliant tactician, had the insight to loiter near the humpbacked witch, waiting for them along with Goyle. Quickly they filled each other in. Millie telling them how the Sixth and Seventh years had been instructed to patrol the halls in pairs while Harry and Draco informed the gleeful girl of Mr. Parkinson's demise.

"Pansy will be ecstatic" Millie grinned "especially since you were the one to defend her honor Draco."

Draco blushed slightly which prompted a slightly ribald round of teasing at his and Pansy's expense.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome. I was also surprised by how many people guessed Aberforth as the Defense teacher._

* * *

_Posted: June 10, 2005_


	10. Plots and Visions

_(Winces)_ For those reading Heir of Blood it's not going to be finished until sometime after the 25th when I get back from vacation. Sorry. A plot bunny for this story took hold and with HBP coming out in about two days I haven't been able to concentrate much on my own stories. On that note, enjoy this chapter of Deceptive Appearances.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _(Twists out of a constraining white jacket)_ I made a deal, I profess that I do not own Harry Potter and They let me go. They will let me claim this twisted plot and the pranks within it though.

Chapter 10:_ Plots and Visions_

Hogsmeade had suffered damages but was being rebuilt even as the inhabitants mourned their losses. It also wasn't that unusual to see the older Hogwarts students in the town during a free period to lend a hand. It was a shame that most of the aid offered by the Slytherins was mistrusted, for they had many useful spells tucked up their sleeves that would make the renovations move faster. Harry could often be found in either Hogsmeade or in the dungeons brewing healing potions for the people injured in the attack that hadn't been taken to St. Mungos. It was what the people expected of the boy-who-lived, yet for Harry it helped gain their support and gave him a greater position in wizarding society. He just hoped it would be enough, he didn't know exactly where he stood in the eyes of the wizarding world as most of the mail he had been receiving since the article about his adoption had aired was now being diverted in order to be screened by the teachers. Thankfully, amongst the people of Hogsmead his actions were managing to dispel any doubts about his sanity, and without Rita Skeeter writing on how unbalanced he was Harry's life grew slightly easier.

The other reason Harry spent so much time in the dungeons supposedly brewing potions was to escape the female population of the school and some of the male as well. Sure he had been considered a catch before, but now since his looks had changed the overtures were more blatant and he had received many hints from people willing to sleep with him. Thankfully most of them wouldn't follow him into the dungeons, though whether it was because of the atmosphere or Snape he didn't know, but his bet was on Snape. The professor practically exuded menace and intimidation, yet Harry no longer really noticed; he saw past all that now and couldn't help but remember Snape crooning softly to Fluffy. In that moment his visions of a greasy, bitter man had been destroyed and replaced with the man Severus really was. Speaking of the devil—

"Why am I not surprised to see you down here again" Snape gave a smirk that could almost be called a grin "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?"

"Planning a prank" Harry replied offhandedly as he kept a close eye on the bubbling cauldron in front of him "and hiding from Draco, he and Pansy are cloyingly sick in their affection for each other lately."

Severus eyed Harry suspiciously "this won't cost Slytherin any points will it?"

Harry shook his head and added a mixture of cascara segrada made from the dried root of a thorny shrub to the now simmering potion turning the concoction a clear color "I don't plan on getting caught, but it will cost Gryffindor just as many if I do."

"So what's the prank" the Potions Master couldn't resist asking as Harry removed the cauldron from the fire and cooled it with a spell.

"Clear, odorless, tasteless" Harry indicated to the potion he was ladling into a group of waiting vials "and will give the consumer the runs for hours."

Severus smirked in appreciation but noticed what he believed to be a flaw in the plan "how do you intend to slip the potion to people since they would be wary and suspect you if you walked to the different tables?"

Harry gave a sly smile and winked "There are always those willing to be helpful no matter what house you belong to."

Severus laughed, quickly catching on, and made his way to his desk to begin grading the essays he had collected from the third years the day before while ignoring the fact that Harry had decided to claim a corner of his desk in order to do homework. Normally he would have snapped at anyone who presumed to take such liberties, but he had become comfortable with Harry's quiet and unassuming presence in his classroom and office. For the longest while silence was the only sound ringing through the classroom until Harry gathered up his essays and bade Severus a goodnight. He had almost made it through the door when the low, silky voice gave him pause.

"Do try and get the old coot for me" Severus made the request, never once looking up from the papers he was grading.

"Oh, I intend to" Harry smirked before vanishing through the door, missing the small smile that crossed the potion master's lips.

… … … … …

"There you are" Draco exclaimed as Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner "where have you been all day?"

"Plotting" Harry smirked.

"Plotting?" Draco raised an immaculate eyebrow in question but Harry merely continued to smirk.

"You'll find out soon enough" Harry hinted before delving into his dinner, surreptitiously casting a spell to make sure his food was free of any taint.

And indeed near the end of dinner, Draco did find out as various people all over the Hall began to stand and make a mad dash to the nearest restroom. To Harry though the most satisfying thing was seeing Dumbledore stand up and walk with stately grace out of the hall, a twinkling smile pasted firmly upon his face. Harry would have bet his firebolt that the moment Dumbledore was out of the sight of students he began to make a mad dash to the bathroom.

"That was cruel" Draco crowed with laughter as yet another student ran from the hall "bonus points for that one Harry."

Harry looked up at the head table where Severus was still sitting, eating placidly with a tiny smirk etched upon his face. As if sensing that someone was watching him, Severus looked up and caught Harry's eye, his smirk widening into a near smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back as he melted ever so slightly inside. He hadn't realized before what a smile the older Slytherin had until it was directed at him like this. It was then that Harry knew he was in trouble, deep trouble.

… … … … …

"I want the spy Lucius" the serpentine voice of Voldemort hissed as he hit Lucius with another cruciatus curse "someone must have leaked about the raid. I expect an answer by the New Year. Also, continue your work to bring your newest son into the fold; I am still displeased that you took such an initiative and have not yet turned him over to me, but this idea of yours might work—or it may cost you your life."

"Y-yes Master" Lucius was trying to control the pain induced quaver in his voice "I-I won't f-fail you."

"See that you don't" Voldemort's tone was silky now as he dismissed Lucius "or you'll wish you had died along with Parkinson."

Lucius scraped his way out of Voldemort's throne room and Riddle turned to Wormtail.

"Send for Bella and Avery" Voldemort whispered the command "they too will help find the traitor among us, but Lucius is not to know."

Wormtail gratefully scampered away as Voldemort began to hiss at Nagini "sssoon my pet. Ssssoon we will have the ssspy and the Potter boy."

Harry jerked awake, sweat coating his trembling body as the fires of the vision experienced cruciatus ran through him. He had to tell Dumbledore of his vision even though he wasn't at all comfortable with the man right now. Dumbledore had been trying to get back into his good graces even as the old coot set into motion plans designed to manipulate him. Yet he had to go to Dumbledore, it would look suspicious if he went to Severus first and not the Headmaster. Sighing Harry pulled himself from bed, clenching his fist in a futile effort to stop the trembling as his muscles continually seized. Shuffling until his feet slipped into his slippers, Harry decided to forgo his invisibility cloak and merely wrapped his everyday cloak about his cold body. It was ironic how even though the visions always left him sweaty, his body was always so froze afterwards and the winter chill of December that haunted the halls of Hogwarts wasn't helping any right now. Harry's mind narrowed down to the single thought of getting to the Headmaster's office as he thoughtlessly traversed the night-darkened corridors to come to a halt in front of the gargoyle. He didn't know the password, couldn't think of it through the one-track haze his mind had become.

"Please open" he sighed to the stone creature "I must tell of what I've seen."

Surprisingly the gargoyle moved and Harry moved stiffly forward; he could have sworn the gargoyle gave him the tiniest of nudges to get him onto the revolving staircases but passed it off as his imagination, the wall had already closed behind him. Finally the stairs came to a halt and Harry found himself wearily knocking on the door to Dumbledore's office, entering when bid to.

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore motioned for him to take the empty chair next to Severus "what brings you here? Tea?"

"I had a vision" Harry's voice felt thick and he was surprised he wasn't slurring his words "he knows there is a traitor and has commanded dad, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Avery to find the spy. He has until the new year."

Dumbledore's face grew grave as he glanced at Severus "and you have heard nothing of this?"

Severus shook his head "no Albus, I have not."

"I'm afraid for dad" Harry accepted the tea and pulled his cloak tighter around him to keep his teeth from chattering as he spoke "Voldemort did not say he suspected him, but called him in separate from Bellatrix and Avery. He doesn't know the other two are working to find the spy. There was just something about the way that Voldemort looked at dad that worries me."

"Are you alright" Severus suddenly spoke to Harry, he had seen the boys' trembling hand as he had reached for the tea "you're trembling and barely seem coherent."

Harry's trembles were becoming more visibly pronounced now and Dumbledore came around his desk to remove the tea cup from Harry's hands before the boy spilt it all over himself "what's wrong my boy?"

"Torture" Harry chattered "Voldemort tortured dad with cruciatus."

Realization dawned in Dumbledore's eyes as he answered Severus' unspoken question "Harry feels the torture he sees Voldemort use in his visions. How many times Harry? How many cruciatus curses were used?"

Harry forced his closing eyes back open "s-ssix."

"Six" Dumbledore and Severus were horrified.

"Maybe more" Harry struggled to remember before trying to shrug.

"Severus" Dumbledore took charge "fetch an after-cruciatus potion and we'll take Harry to the hospital wing."

"No hospital wing" Harry shook his head, trembling and pulling his cloak tighter "Madam Pom-f-frey—"

"It would probably be best to return him to his own rooms" Severus broke in, realizing what Harry was trying to say "I will stay with him and it will keep unwanted visitors from trying to sneak into the hospital wing to disturb his recovery. It's probably best to keep this quiet anyhow and tomorrow being a Saturday gives him an excuse for being absent."

Dumbledore frowned, but nodded "I believe you are right Severus, but if Harry has not shown improvement by tomorrow evening he will have to be moved to the hospital wing."

"Come along" Severus helped support Harry as Albus returned to his desk to take care of some work "I don't want to give you the potion until you are lying down."

Severus waited until they were down the corridor and away from the gargoyle before removing his own cloak to wrap around Harry before picking the boy up. It would be faster this way and he would have done it sooner except he had an image to uphold, even in front of Albus.

"Thanks" Harry gifted Severus with a wane smile as the man carried him to his rooms and tucked him into bed, it was nice to see how Severus could be when he considered you under his care.

"Here" Severus rummaged through a bag full of vials he had pulled from somewhere "this will ease the pain and send you into dreamless sleep. I'll stay with you while you sleep."

Harry nodded and knocked back the vial Severus had handed him, grimacing at the taste even as he felt warmth flow through him. He didn't have time to notice Severus catching the vial before it fell from his limp hand as he was already being sucked into a gentle cocoon of sleep. He also missed the soft smile that played over Severus' lips as the man straightened the covers around him and placed a fleeting kiss upon his forehead before settling down in a chair next to the bed with a book in his hands.

Even as Harry slept peacefully, Severus continued to glance up at the boy, occasionally brushing an unruly strand of hair from the sleeping figures face. He was glad Albus had allowed him to return Harry to his rooms instead of taking him to the hospital wing; it would have been too suspicious if he had sat all night next to Harry's bed then even though he was fiercely protective of his Slytherins. As far as Albus knew he was completely loyal to him and would never go against orders, but what the old coot didn't know was that for some he would openly defy him. Harry was one of the few that could make him defy Albus Dumbledore, one of the few he would die for. Severus slipped down lower in the chair he was sitting in and pulled his cloak over himself like a blanket, allowing the steady rhythm of Harry's breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Sorry it's been going so slow on this story, I tend to work on Heir of Blood more than this one. _(Shrugs)_ Then of course there is the number of other ideas I've been toying with that I haven't posted on yet…

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome._

* * *

Posted On: July 14, 2005


	11. New Year Tidings

_Short chapter, but I wanted to get it out. And yes, I did leave you with a cliffie at the end._

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _(Twists out of a constraining white jacket)_ I made a deal, I profess that I do not own Harry Potter and They let me go. They will let me claim this twisted plot and the pranks within it though.

Chapter 11:_ New Year Tidings_

A slight movement from the bed followed by a groan disturbed the Potion Master's rest and he straightened from the stiff position he had fallen to sleep in.

"Oww, I'm stiff" Harry seemed to be talking to himself, not realizing at first that there was anyone in the room with him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Potter" Severus' voice held no heat even as he addressed Harry by his surname.

"Did you stay here this whole time Severus" Harry asked curiously, he and the prickly Potions Master had become good friends but it had surprised him that Severus hadn't turned him over to Madam Pomfrey's care last night.

"Yes Harry" Severus smirked, his eyes flashing "I stayed here the whole time. I plan on blackmailing you with the fact that you snore in your sleep. How are you feeling?"

"I don't snore" Harry was indignant "and I know that for a fact. If I snored then Dean would have done to me like he does to Ron and put a pillow over my face to get me to stop."

Severus chuckled lightly, a sound not many heard "so how are you feeling?"

Harry grimaced "stiff and still a bit shaky. Not really cold anymore though."

"I think I have some muscle relaxant in here" Severus had bent down to rummage through a bag of potions he had taken from his pocket and enlarged "and I'll give you another anti-cruciatus potion, but first something to eat. Winky!"

"Yes Professor Snape, sir" Winky had appeared as Severus straightened with two bottles in his hand "what can Winky be doing for you, sir?"

"Breakfast for two please Winky" Severus spoke calmly with the house-elf "a light fare as Harry shouldn't be eating anything too heavy yet."

Winky glanced over at Harry and gave him a small smile, the little house-elf had come to terms with her new life at Hogwarts though Harry had hinted at accepting her into his service if she ever decided to work for a family again. Her clothes were no longer stained with food or butterbeer, but were clean and neatly pressed. With a small bow, Winky popped away to take care of Severus' request. It didn't take long for Winky to pop back into the room with a steaming tray laden with food and Severus rolled his eyes at the exuberance of the house-elf, but refrained from saying anything until she left.

"This is certainly a light fare" Severus commented sarcastically as he fixed Harry a plate "I would hate to see what we would have been brought had I asked for a full breakfast."

Harry grinned slightly as he accepted the plate "at least you called for Winky instead of Dobby. Winky at least has some sense of moderation. If house-elves know of muggle drugs, I'd swear Dobby was on speed."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the mention of the muggle drugs, but didn't ask any questions as he instead turned to his own breakfast while watching to make sure Harry ate everything on his plate. For a while there was no conversation heard, really no noise at all except for the clink of silverware, until Harry hesitantly spoke.

"Do you—do you know what's going to be done about my vision?"

With a sigh Severus set down his utensils and faced Harry squarely "I do not know, but then I have yet to speak with Albus since I escorted you here last night. I expect the topic will come up at the next Order meeting. I swear to you though that Lucius will be warned, no matter what I will see to it that your father knows the Dark Lord is suspicious of him."

The smile Harry favored him with was noticeably grateful as the boy turned back to his food, and Severus did the same, it seemed as if some previously unnoticed tension had been banished from the room. For a moment Severus thought on what could have caused that tension until he realized that Harry had not expected Albus to inform Lucius of the imminent danger, in truth the old bastard probably would not have and Harry would have had a hard time getting word to his father without it being intercepted in some manner; Severus didn't know about the communication parchments. It wasn't too much later that both males put down their plates and sat back as Winky came to whisk away the dirty china.

"Swallow this" Severus held out the anti-cruciatus potion while ignoring the fact that Harry was already grimacing in expectation of the taste "it'll make you drowsy so I want you to lie on your stomach while I apply the muscle relaxant. It might be a good idea for you to remove your shirt first as well, this muscle relaxant does no good when applied to clothing and is poisonous if taken orally unlike some others. The anti-cruciatus potion acts unfavorably with orally-taken muscle relaxants and so a topically applied salve is the best alternative."

Harry blushed slightly as he shed the pajama top he didn't remember donning the night before. Giving another grimace, he downed the anti-cruciatus potion and lay down upon his stomach, arranging himself comfortably around the pillows on his bed. Moments later he felt the firm, sure pressure of Severus' hands as he kneaded the muscle relaxant salve into his back. Giving into the ministration, Harry never realized he was falling asleep until it was too late. He also never heard Severus chuckle softly as the older man realized what was happening. The last thing Harry remembered thinking was how wonderful Severus' was at giving massages, and what it would take to get another one sometime.

… … … … …

Time flew by until the winter holidays were upon them. Harry had gotten over his initial suspicions of Aberforth Dumbledore and was now taking private lessons with the man during the time he used to have animagus training with McGonagall. Order meetings were also becoming more frequent as Voldemort was attacking more often, raids the Dark Lord did not disclose anything about until right before the assault. Harry was not allowed in any of these meetings, but he knew when they were being held. After every meeting he would shoot Severus a questioning look only to receive a negative head shake in response, Dumbledore still wasn't doing anything in regards to Lucius' plight. Most communication to and from the school had been cut off as well, all mail being scanned whether it was outgoing or incoming. Thankfully for Harry and Draco, they had their communication parchments so that they could talk to their parents uncensored. Still, to keep up appearances, they still received a token bit of owl mail from home in the form of sweets and the usual 'how are you doing, how is school?' notes. Unfortunately one of those notes also cautioned Harry and Draco not to return home for the winter holidays, leaving both boys slightly upset even though they hid their disappointment well. They were going to miss out on their first real family Christmas together. Therefore it was a surprise for the two to wake up Christmas morning in Harry's room to find their parents grinning at them, a pile of presents at their feet.

"Merry Christmas" Lucius and Narcissa chimed together as they were tackled by their children; it was decidedly un-Malfoyish behavior, but no one was there to witness it besides themselves.

"Merry Christmas" the boys called before Draco asked "what are you doing here?"

Lucius smirked "even though it wasn't safe for you to come home, we weren't about to miss out on spending Christmas with you. We'll be staying until the end of the holidays."

Harry smirked at Dray "you do know what this means? Mum and dad are going to have to help us pull some pranks. I happen to have it on good authority that they used to pull some interesting ones themselves."

Narcissa groaned at the thought and Lucius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'overgrown bat' before they settled down to rip open their presents before heading down to the Great Hall to join the few remaining people in the school for breakfast.

That afternoon was spent quietly in the chambers Dumbledore had allowed for their use as a family and they sat around playing games, reading, and talking until dinner was sent up for them by the house elves. For dinner Severus joined them as well and Harry soon had the talk turned towards pranks, mainly pranks involving Gryffindor territory.

"It'll be easy" Harry cajoled "there are only six or so Gryffindor's staying for the holidays and it would be all too easy to get them outside for a snowball fight or some other such activity. We then rig everything up on time-delay and activate it on the first day after the holidays when everyone is back."

In the end Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus ended up giving into Harry and Draco, knowing that it might be their last chance to do such things with the children. They agreed to short-sheet all the bed in Gryffindor tower, curse the showers to spit out cold water that dyed skin neon pink before it turned warm and caused their hair to grow out, and a toilet in each bathroom was cursed to start running away anytime someone tried to use it. Mirrors were charmed to show blemishes that weren't there and walking through certain doorways could cause students to spout off random sonnets for an hour. There had been some crueler prank ideas bandied around, but they had decided to keep things light. They would need laughter soon; all their futures were uncertain, especially with the New Year approaching.

In fact, they had been having so much fun that Harry had almost forgotten what would be happening on New Years Eve, indeed Voldemort had been so quiet that Harry had not thought anything more about what the Dark Lord could be planning. He had just pulled a wizarding cracker with Severus, quickly catching the snitch that fluttered from it, when the professor grabbed at his left arm. Suddenly fearful, Harry jerked his head to see his father doing the same thing. The two men stood in synchronization and nodded to Dumbledore before moving towards the doors of the Great Hall from where they would continue to the apparition point.

"No" Harry stood so fast that his chair tipped backwards "you can't go!"

Draco moved to Harry's side, both unconsciously clasping their hands together as the two men stopped right in front of the doors.

"We have to go" Lucius announced, not turning "to not go would be to call death upon our heads."

"He'll kill you if you go" Harry didn't care if the others in the room heard the emotion that was causing his voice to crack "he knows you are spies. Why else do you think he gave you such a task? He knows. He's known. He's toying with you."

"I know, Harry" Lucius voice was heartrending "but if I go I can try and buy you the time you need to destroy him. I love you. I love you both. Take care of your mother for me."

Without another word Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape left Hogwarts to meet with the Dark Lord, knowing that at least one of them would most likely never come back.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome._

**_Disposable Tears:_**_ No girl for Harry, not unless Sev gets a sex change._

**_Rlmess_**_ Flaw is awesome. I love Flaw. (grins) _

* * *

Posted On: August 10, 2005


	12. Chances

_This is the last chapter on this for now. I will have more to add to it later, but whether it will be an epilogue or another story has yet to be determined._

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _(Twists out of a constraining white jacket)_ I made a deal, I profess that I do not own Harry Potter and They let me go. They will let me claim this twisted plot and the pranks within it though.

Chapter 12:_ Chances_

"Luciusss" Voldemort hissed in that damnable serpentine voice of his "do you have a traitor to give me?"

Lucius stepped forward, fear making his heart pound even as a cold sweat chilled his body. Voldemort was enjoying this and Lucius stiffened himself in anticipation of the cruciatus curses that would soon be thrown about.

"No my Lord" Lucius forced himself to bow low over the hem of the Dark Lord's robes "I was unable to discover anything concrete."

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed his displeasure, holding the curse for nearly two minutes before lifting it "you have failed me Luciusss, and I do not tolerate failure. Why not just admit that you are the ssspy, admit that you truly care about the Potter brat."

Severus couldn't bear it, he knew how heart-broken Harry would be should Lucius not return "I am the spy Voldemort."

His announcement was met with silence as the Dark Lord's menacing gaze swung to him "Severusss, my ssslippery ssserpent. I am surprisssed that you offer up your life in sssuch a manner."

Severus stood defiant before Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters "I will not allow another to die for me, especially not one I owe my life to."

In the instant before Voldemort placed the cruciatus curse upon him, Severus locked his eyes with Lucius'.

'_Go to your sons_' he projected the thoughts '_I have given you the time you need, my debt is repaid. Tell Harry and Draco goodbye for me._'

Then the cruciatus curse hit Severus full force and he was forced to his knees. But Severus had been held under the curse many times before and used his desperation to fight it off long enough to throw a hex at Voldemort to distract everyone long enough for Lucius to make his escape.

"Now what was the point of that my ssserpent" Voldemort had ended the cruciatus and hit Severus with legilimency, managing to catch the tail end of Severus' thoughts before the potions master could slam up his occlumency shields "ah, it was to give Luciusss a chance to essscape. Very clever Ssseverusss, it isss too bad you are a traitor. I think we ssshall have sssome fun with you before you die."

… … … … …

Harry had left the feast not long after his father and Severus had answered the Dark Lords call, there was something he needed to do and he needed to be alone to do it. Reaching his rooms, Harry let himself in before changing the password to prevent anyone from entering and interrupting him. A quick silencing charm on the room later and Harry was ready, settling himself down upon the floor in front of a candle. Slowly he allowed himself to fall into the flame, allowing it to pull him into his own mind as he sought the link that connected him with the Dark Lord. Gradually he became displaced from his body and found himself floating above the Death Eater meeting. He could find no sign of his father, but below him he could see Severus being tortured. It seemed that the torture had been going on for quite some time and Voldemort finally got what he wanted.

"Why betray me Severusss? It can't be for the old man." Voldemort hissed in pleasure as he finally succeeded in breaking past Severus' occlumency shields "ssso that is why. You love him. And if by sssome twissst of fate Harry did return your love, what then? Do you really think the Order will let you keep him? You who are touched by my mark? It'sss almossst a pity that you ssshall never know my sssnake. Avada Ked—"

Something broke free inside of Harry then, power coursed through him stronger and more violent than ever before and he screamed as he apparated in a burst of light. The light flashed again and Harry found himself kneeling protectively over Severus, glowing wings of black and silver bursting free from somewhere within his back. He had burst through the blocks on his powers, and with the return of the memories from the night of his parents murder came a calmness he had not known he possessed.

"What the—" Voldemort began, startled.

Harry's head hung down, hair that was once again black curtaining his face, as he began to speak "I did die that night, the night my parents died, but you had already marked me as your equal and so I was allowed back. Because I was the one with the power to defeat you my life was returned to me. I remember now."

Ignoring Voldemort for the moment, Harry turned to speak to Severus, placing a soft kiss upon the man's lips "I would give up my place in heaven for you. I love you."

With a flash of light Severus disappeared from the room, leaving Voldemort and Harry the sole occupants. After he had transported Severus back to Hogwarts Harry finally looked up, his green eyes burning into the shocked red ones of Voldemort. Slowly Harry stood, his muscles moving with sinewy grace as he fully faced the Dark Lord, clearly showing the power he retained.

"And I'd accept a place in hell if it would ensure your residence there for all eternity, never to be freed, but Lucifer wants you bad enough on his own. It's time to finish this, Voldemort."

"I'm afraid not Harry Potter" Voldemort hissed, having regained control of himself "this will end when I say it does."

With a loud crack Voldemort apparated himself away through his wards, setting off a chain reaction. The moment he was free of the wards they imploded along with everything within their confines. Inside the building Harry was buffeted by the power, stone from the walls slashing across his skin as the heat of the dark fire Voldemort had set off exploded them. For a long moment Harry was tempted to just lay there in the destructing building, but then Sev's face flashed across his vision to be swiftly followed by Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. He had to get back to them, but whatever Voldemort had done with the wards had sapped his magic, pulling it out of him to fuel the dark spell. He would have to fly out, he still had his wings at least, they hadn't been affected by the spell. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry spread his wings, ignoring the feeling of fire as it licked at his feathers. With a mighty sweep Harry shot up into the air and leveled out, throwing his arms over his head and face as he barreled out through one of the miraculously still intact window. Once free he frantically beat his wings, continuing to ignore his pain as he tried to get as far away from the building as possible. A loud boom sounded behind him right before he could get out of range and a force filled with searing heat propelled him further and slammed him into the ground. Harry decided in that instant that rest was necessary and gave into the darkness, at least he was out of the building, he just hoped Voldemort didn't send any Death Eaters back to investigate before he managed to wake again.

… … … … …

Light was stinging his eyes, and though it was painful, Harry welcomed it after the darkness. Forcing his eyes open and blinking away the tears that welled up as he exposed them to the full sunlight, Harry discovered that he still lay where he had fallen the night before. With a groan he heaved himself to his feet and studied the ruins of what had once been Voldemort's headquarters, there was nothing left of the place that was useful and Harry had no doubt that he would have escaped alive if he had been ordinary. Of course then he might have had the chance to become a ghost and annoy Voldemort for all eternity, but he wouldn't have been able to kill the bastard as a ghost and doubted the Powers That Be would give him another chance at life. Necromancy was always an option though, he would have to speak to Severus about that. Harry thought it over for another minute before shaking his head, no, best not. Looking to the sky, Harry grimaced and spread his aching wings. Using an angelic trick, one of the few he had actually been taught, Harry warped reality about him so that he could fly unseen back to Hogwarts; his magic was still pretty much nonexistent and he cursed whatever wards Voldemort had concocted. Next time he would definitely have to make sure all wards were disabled and maybe throw up a few of him own in return. Harry continued to fly unerringly towards Hogwarts even though he didn't know where exactly he was, his thoughts focused upon how he would handle his next meeting with Voldemort. Yet even as he thought up battle strategies his mind kept conjuring up images of Severus and he couldn't help but wonder where they would go from here, it wasn't every day you vowed to give up your place in heaven for someone you loved after all.

… … … … …

Hogwarts had to be one of the most beautiful sights on Earth Harry decided as he landed in front of the castle, the doors opening to admit him. For a moment Harry hesitated within the Entrance Hall, deciding on which way to go, before heading to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't at all fond of the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey's strict mothering, but he figured his dad and Severus would be there and he could use a bit of patching up himself. On the way he didn't run into anyone and Harry realized that the students weren't yet back from their holidays, meaning that he hadn't been out for more than a few hours when he had blacked out. What was surprising was that he didn't run into any of the professors, but that confusion was solved when he found most of them in the Hospital Wing where an impromptu meeting was taking place. It seemed they were trying to come up with a plan of action to find him. For a moment Harry stood there listening, drinking in the sight of everyone in the room before he stiffly forced himself to move further into the room.

"I'm here" he croaked, not realizing how dry his throat had become during his flight.

"Harry!"

Each cry of his name had a different inflection placed on it, most bordering on either relief or shock. Harry realized that he must make a startling sight, not only was he pretty banged up, but he had wings growing out of his back. He guessed either Severus hadn't told them about the wings, or the others had dismissed it as some form of hallucination from the torture. Deciding he better explain a little, Harry opened his mouth only to be suddenly attacked by a pissed off phoenix.

"_You just can't listen can you_" Fawkes squawked "_you heard the prophecy I told you, it was given to you for a purpose. Now you've probably messed everything all up. What happened to the inner Slytherin you've been releasing? You had to act like a Gryffindor. For all we know the prophecy is worthless now. Foolish child—_"

"FAWKES" Harry finally managed to get his throat to work, stopping the phoenix tirade "berate me later for not listening to your warnings, but right now I'm going to pass out again."

The moment the words finished leaving his mouth, Harry did just that, ending up in a crumbled heap upon the floor with his elegant wings twisted awkwardly around him. The others in the room seemed in shock, staring at Harry's still form for long minutes before Dumbledore thought to levitate him to a nearby bed for Poppy to check him over. With a sighing trill, Fawkes settled down to watch over Harry while the boy slept.

… … … … …

No one was around when Harry woke, well, no one other than a sighing phoenix.

_"Sky child"_ Fawkes began in a soft trill, obviously having gotten over his earlier upset _"I wish you would have listened more carefully to me even though you do not place much stock in mortal divination. Now it is unclear if the prophecy I trilled has any merit anymore. I just hope you have not doomed yourself to loss."_

For a moment Harry bowed his head, he had considered this very thing upon his flight home "I think I have saved the prophecy, Fawkes, not doomed it. You mentioned Severus in the prophecy and if I hadn't went for him he would have died. Then where would the prophecy be?"

_"You cannot mean…"_ Fawkes trailed off.

"Yes" Harry nodded "Severus is the lover you mentioned. I have slowly been realizing that since this summer, but it didn't hit me that he was the _one_ until I witnessed Voldemort torturing him and his love for me came out in the open."

_"Then hope still remains"_ it was as if a burden had suddenly been lifted from Fawkes' wings as the phoenix prepared to fire-flash away _"he is by the lake, if you are interested?"_

There was no need to clarify who he was, but first he had to get out of the hospital wing. Harry knew from long practice that the moment he got within a few feet of the doors a silent alarm would alert Madam Pomfrey of any escape attempts, and as he still wasn't feeling up to snuff, that way was out. His magic also wasn't what it should be, and Harry didn't want to risk pulling in outside magic while he was still feeling weak. That left the windows. Maneuvering so that he was perched lightly on the end of his bed, Harry spread his wings, wincing as they popped, and launched himself towards one of the open windows situated high in the wall. At the last moment possible he pulled his wings tight to his body so he could fit through the opening and began a freefall, suddenly snapping out his wings to soar to a landing upon the castle grounds.

Beginning the trek down to the lake, Harry found Severus exactly where Fawkes had said he would be. He was suddenly a little nervous and tucked his wings against his back as he approached the potion master. At his approach, Severus turned and watched him, waiting. They stood there in silence for a long moment before Severus cleared his throat.

"So I wasn't hallucinating" his voice was neutral "you do have wings."

"Yes" Harry couldn't manage anything else, and they fell back into silence.

"Did you mean it" Severus finally asked, his voice still frustratingly neutral.

This time the words failed him completely and so Harry could only nod, a soft smile full of melancholy crossing his face. Suddenly he was anticipating some form of rejection even though he knew Severus returned his feelings. Perhaps it was because of the way Severus had himself closed off, seemingly emotionless in the face of their stilted conversation. Harry was just debating the worth of walking away and pretending this had never happened when he suddenly found himself in Severus' arms; he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had never seen the other man move. Suddenly feeling the happiest since he had been adopted, Harry rested his head on Severus' chest, allowing the gentle heartbeat he heard there to lull him into a relaxed drowse as long fingers stroked the feathers of his wings. He knew he should look for his family, see how they were doing and if his father was okay, but he couldn't force himself to move from Severus' embrace.

High above the newly made couple, a phoenix flew, invisible to all eyes. They might just have a chance in this war after all.

* * *

**_That's as slashy as it will get people. No sex scenes for this story; I wanted to keep it light and having them constantly shagging like bunnies, while totally hot, would have ruined the plot._**

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome._

_And while I do admit to having a very evil streak, I can't believe you people would think I would kill of Lucius and/or Severus. They're my babies…that, and Harry would kill me if I dared harm them._

* * *

Posted On: August 21, 2005


	13. Epilogue

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update anything, but I got hooked on the idea of finally writing the epilogue for this and had to go through the story from the beginning because I had lost track of it. Enjoy._

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _(Twists out of a constraining white jacket)_ I made a deal, I profess that I do not own Harry Potter and They let me go. They will let me claim this twisted plot and the pranks within it though.

Epilogue

It had been nearly a year since Harry and Voldemort had last come face to face, and neither had been idle. Harry had been gathering together his force, his training of the DA in his fifth year having been a big help, and persuading the ministry to work with him instead of trying to thwart him. All the while his family and lover had stood behind him, encouraging him to continue when even his friends and teachers thought he was reaching to high. Voldemort had also stepped up the training of his minions, swelling his ranks with humans and creatures alike as he rebuilt his base of power to be even stronger. Then, a few days ago, Voldemort had sent out his challenge: their armies to meet upon neutral territory in a week's time to settle things once and for all. It had not been something any of them were inclined to do, but in the end Harry had accepted in hopes of sparing their world of the impending destruction should their two opposing forces continue to meet as they had in the past—neither side wanted to preside over a wasteland should they win. It had been up to Harry to decide the place. The field surrounding Stonehenge had proved to be the most neutral territory and was also protected with ancient wards that actually set the wizarding field apart from the muggle world into another realm. As another plus, the hallowed and ancient ground there would not allow for either side to set up traps of any sort the battle would be straight forward and the winner undisputed. This battle would decide it all.

"Nervous?" Severus stood at Harry's side as they waited, reaching up to pull a blonde tress—they were still trying to figure out why Harry's hair changed back to black when he was transformed—of hair out of Harry's eyes and secure it back for his young love.

Harry snorted softly, capturing Severus' hand in his own as he tried for sarcasm, "We're merely about to face down Voldemort and his troops and decide the fate of the wizarding world as we know it; using a power that we know will work in theory, but haven't been able to test in fear that it might only work once or have horrible repercussions; and I might possibly die today. No, I'm not nervous whatsoever."

"Good," Severus said, daring to admit things because he knew that only Harry and the rest of the Malfoy family could hear him, "because I am utterly terrified and acting like a Gryffindor by staying here instead of hiding like the self-preserving Slytherin I am."

Lucius gazed over at his adopted son and long-time friend, dropping a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder even though he too doubted their ability to come out of the impending battle unscathed, "we've worked hard, we're as prepared as we'll ever be, and we have things that Voldemort will never know. Whatever happens today, we'll stand strong together, and if we do die at least we won't have to face your mother's wrath for drugging her so she couldn't fight today."

Harry clenched his wand tighter, one of the plans was to invoke _priori incantatem_ today, and managed a weak smile "thanks dad. I don't think I would have ever made it to this day if you, mom, and Dray hadn't been there for me."

"We're still here for you," Draco spoke up from his father's other side, "we will be to the end. We're Malfoy's. And while we're being honest with each other, Merlin I think that's a first, I'm too scared to even piss myself."

The four males let out a short bark of laughter that they couldn't suppress even given the direness of their situation, shared a long look and gripped hands tightly to convey the emotions they could not express as openly as they would have liked before they turned to face out towards the direction they knew Voldemort would approach.

… … … … …

"_Crucio!_" The curse hit Harry hard, he had been unprepared for Voldemort to show his hand this early in the battle, but he didn't allow a cry of pain to slip from him as he painstakingly threw off the curse.

"Tom," Harry's teeth were gritted as he suffered through a few more seconds of muscle spasms, suddenly thankful he had been separated from his family earlier on in the battle, "I see you've decided to slither from beneath your newest rock."

"Even when in pain you remain insolent," Voldemort's face twisted up into a sneer, "one would think you would have learned your lesson by now."

Harry gave a short bark of laughter, "and you think you are going to be the one to teach me that lesson. I think not."

"I will have you groveling at my feet and whimpering for death, Potter," Voldemort shouted, "I will be the triumphant one."

"That's where you're wrong," Harry's voice was filled with sorrow for some inexplicable reason, "fate is already stacked against you and your perversions. You may kill me here today on this field of battle, but I will just be sent back again to finish you off because even Satan wishes to see your soul destroyed. Neither of us was meant to exist in this world, but because of a mother's love the universal balance was altered. Perhaps it will be some comfort to you to know that when you die, I will as well. It will be a hallow victory for the both of us."

For an instant fear was plain in Voldemort's eyes before he closed his emotion off and sneered, "I won't buy your lies Potter, because if you were telling the truth your friends and family wouldn't have let you come to the battlefield, they would be trying to find some way to lock me away and strip me of my power instead of allowing you to try and kill me."

Harry said nothing and Voldemort's eyes widened in realization, "unless, if you are speaking the truth, you didn't tell them this juicy little morsel."

The brief flare of pain in Harry's eyes told Voldemort the truth of the matter and ice gripped the heart of the Dark Lord, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. He would win here today and keep repelling Potter, keep killing the brat, until he discovered the final key that was keeping him from immortality, then there would be no way Potter could win and it would be satisfying to kill the brazen child numerous times. He would also enjoy destroying everything the child cared about, starting with the traitor Severus.

"I'm going to enjoy being able to kill you repeatedly," Voldemort brought his wand up sharply into correct dueling posture and Harry realized with a sinking heart that there would be no _priori incantatem_ to invoke, "and I'll make sure that the screams of your loved ones as they are sent to Hell serenade you as you die."

"I won't let that happen," Harry stood proud and defiant even as he revised his plan of attack, "_incendio_!"

"_Aguamenti!"_ Voldemort countered easily, "is that the best you can do? _Crucio!_"

Harry fell into a routine of dodging and counterattacking, occasionally throwing out an offensive spell or two as he slowly maneuvered Voldemort into position near the altar stone in the middle of the sacred henge. The moment they entered the henge, the sounds of battle taking place on the field behind them faded into a muted roar, but Voldemort was too caught up in his bloodlust to notice or care. It had almost been too easy, would have been all too easy if Harry didn't know the cost he was about to pay for this as he allowed himself to near the end of his personal power reserves; with the power he was about to invoke it wouldn't do for his own magic to interfere.

"_Crucio!"_

Voldemort clearly had a fondness for this curse, but this time Harry didn't dodge and the curse drove him to his knees.

"Now I will kill you, Potter," Voldemort was clearly feeling triumphant and underestimated the forces that had granted Harry a second chance at life, "and all your friends will watch as their hope and savior dies. Don't worry, they will meet their end shortly."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see as his core group, the group the prophecy had spoken of, gathered around the outside of the stone sentinels that formed Stonehenge. Behind them, the battle between light and dark was still continuing, but these people had come to bear witness to the deciding duel that would seal all their fates. Harry wished they had done as he had asked and stayed away, his duty was hard enough as it was.

"Lord God, watch over my soul and allow me peace at your side," Harry began the plea that would bring about the destruction of Voldemort.

Immediately a warmth spread through Harry, filling him with a glowing power, forcing his wings to burst forth and his hair to darken to the black he had been born with. Seeing the transformation begin, Voldemort raised his wand.

Harry continued, unworried, "Queen Titania, lend me the strength of your people to restore the balance."

"_Avada_—"

"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Void!"

"_Kedavra_!"

Power flared throughout the circle of ancient standing stones, tore through Harry's body, consuming both him and Voldemort. This was what he had been made for, this power is what he had been made to call, but it was also a one way ticket for only a true-born immortal could survive this type of power. Voldemort began to scream, tried to fight the power, and from beyond the power, Harry could hear yelling. In his heart Harry knew it was Severus, calling for him, realizing what he had done, but the power was too great for him to lift his head enough so that he might say farewell. Harry didn't think it had hurt this bad, not when he had died the first time; that had actually been peaceful and relatively painless. A flash of green cut through the maelstrom of power, a green Harry knew all too well. It was karma, déjà vu, and Harry welcomed the respite it would give him from the pain. His only regret was not being able to die comfortably in Severus' arms.

"Severus," he whispered as the sickly green light of Voldemort's killing curse was upon him, "I love you."

… … … … …

As Harry came out of the darkness, he knew immediately that his soul had not ascended and wondered if perhaps Lucifer had decided to take him up on his words about spending eternity in hell if it meant Voldemort was dead. But no, that wasn't right either, his soul still felt heavy and encumbered as if still bound within flesh. Mortal flesh—

In a flash Harry's eyes were open and he immediately regretted it as he was assaulted by white. White walls, white curtains, white light, and the pervading smell of antiseptic herbs and potions. It was a place that Harry knew well, but didn't know why he was here. He should be dead.

"Surprisingly, you have been given a third chance at life," the voice came from Harry's left and he slowly turned his head to come face-to-face with a visage that was too handsome to be true.

"Michael," Harry acknowledged the Arch-angel, "what are you doing here? What is going on?"

Michael smiled slightly and brushed a blond tress of hair away from Harry's face much as a father would a child, "even with Voldemort gone, the balance of power did not return. Tatiana evidently has taken a liking to you and your mate there and would not even the flows of power out until you were given back into life's arms. It was the least we could do after all you were ready to sacrifice to bring peace upon the world."

"So I'm truly going to be allowed to live out my life?" Harry couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes, little one, you will be," Michael stood and spread his wings to leave, "but everything has a price. The greater powers will be lost to you, though you will still be a powerful wizard in your own right and might retain a few quirks of magic. I will, of course, keep a watchful eye out over you and will be near at hand should you ever need to call."

Harry bowed his head in thanks, "goodbye Michael. I am sure we will meet again."

Michael laughed, "I know we will, for there is still a place amongst us for you."

Upon a shaft of light, Michael disappeared and Harry became aware that not all in the hospital wing was white. Severus was slumped over in a chair, apparently in an exhausted sleep from the look of the dark rings about his eyes. Almost hesitantly, not quite sure if he was ready to believe he was still alive despite the fact that Michael had assured him it was so, Harry ran a hair through Severus' hair. With a start, the potions master jerked awake, black eyes peering into green.

"You're awake," Severus' voice was soft, disbelieving, "I thought you had died, that you wouldn't wake."

Harry turned his eyes down, "I did die, it was the only way to destroy Voldemort, but I was allowed to come back yet again."

"Don't you ever do anything so foolish ever again!" Rage and tears warred within Severus, and in the end he settled for clutching Harry to him.

"It's alright," Harry soothed, stroking his hands through Severus' hair and along his back, "it's over. We're free. I'll be allowed to finish out this mortal life in peace with you before we're called home. My life is tied to yours, now and forever. I love you."

"I love you as well," Severus pulled back to kiss Harry tenderly, "but if you ever do anything so bone-headedly Gryffindor ever again I will kill you myself."

"I can live with that," Harry smiled and laid his head against Severus' warm chest, allowing sleepy contentment to wash over him; the rest of the word could wait, he was perfectly happy right where he was.

* * *

Posted and Finished On: January 26, 2006


End file.
